Solo un café
by Torunowinry
Summary: Un día horrible, puede poner de mal humor a cualquiera, pero es el aroma y el sabor de un buen café lo que mejora todo. AU Modern.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid había tenido un día horrible, se quedó dormida, llego tarde a clases, se olvidó de sus anteojos y como si fuera poco cuando se acercó a ver la tabla donde salían los puntajes de su último examen, nuevamente el muchacho de la otra sección le gano, ese tal Haddock.

Lo único que podía animarla en aquellos días era el dulce aroma a café de su tienda favorita, "The Dragon Riders", o eso le gustaría decir... ¡si no fuera por la enorme fila que había!. Jamás se tardaban tanto en tomar los pedidos y estaba demasiado enamorada del dulce sabor del café que ahí hacían, como para ir a otro lugar.

—¡Vamos As!, relájate un rato— dijo su compañera y buena amiga Ruffnut.

—Lo único que deseo es mi café para hoy, ¿es mucho pedir? — ironizo con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

—A mí no me importa esperar, después de todo mientras más estemos aquí, mas puedo observar al guapetón que limpia las mesas— dijo mientras le daba una mirada totalmente descarada al garzón de turno.

—Deja de acosarlo o te llegara una orden de alejamiento.

—que yo sepa, mirar no es un delito, además sabes que me encantan los hombres musculosos, que me expriman hasta que…

— ¡Wow, demasiada información! — Astrid le dio la espalda, esperando que así dejara de lado sus historias sobre Ruffnut siendo exprimida.

Luego de media hora, Astrid y ruffnut llegaron al frente de la fila, la rubia de una sola trenza por fin sintió que pudo relajarse, en pocos minutos degustaría nuevamente aquel sabor que tanto le encantaba.

—Quiero un Nadder caliente, vaso mediano, una pizca de chocolate y crema encima— Dijo velozmente acostumbrada a la eficacia del lugar

—Y yo quiero un Cremallerus, esos que vienen 2x1, me gusta sentirme exaltada al medio día— comento Ruffnut casi encima del pedido de Astrid

Una vez pagados ambos cafés, ambas se dispusieron a esperar sus órdenes, las cuales estaban tardando más de lo usual para la paciencia de Astrid, había pasado tiempo desde la primera vez que encontró la tienda, la clientela adepta a los sabrosos cafés había crecido bastante, así que la rubia esperaba que eso no significara que la calidad de su atención hubiera disminuido.

—A quien crees que se le hayan ocurrido los nombres de los cafés — Pregunto Ruffnut totalmente ajena al apuro de la rubia

—No lo sé, lo único que sé es que ya llevo media hora esperando— Le comento con ira —Me acercare a ver qué sucede.

—Te sigo, creo que esto acabara mal y no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo— La chica de dos trenzas le comento con diversión.

Ambas se acercaron a la mesa donde el delicioso café que Astrid esperaba, aún no se dignaba a aparecer y lo que vio ahí termino de colmar la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la rubia.

Aquel trabajador, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se encontraba completamente dudoso de los ingredientes que tomaba, era descuidado y lentísimo con lo que hacía.

—Umm... Storm… ¿Cuántas de azúcar era para el Nadder?— Le comento a su compañera tímidamente.

—Dos Toothie, ya te lo dije, no te pongas nervioso y lo recordaras— La cajera dio una risita que luego cambio por una cálida sonrisa, para luego tocar con cariño su hombro.

—¡Disculpa, llevo casi una hora esperando mi café, podrías por favor dejar de coquetear y realizar tu trabajo adecuadamente, no puedo esperarte todo el día!— Estallo Astrid mientras se dirigía al muchacho y le incriminaba con su dedo.

—¡Que!, coquetear…yo...— Balbuceo el muchacho nervioso, mientras le dirigía pequeñas miradas a su compañera de trabajo.

—¡No me importa, solo quiero mi café!— Astrid estaba roja de la ira—¡quiero ver a tu jefe!.

—Pero…

El chico de cabello negro seguía con sus balbuceos y le dirigía ciertas miradas a la chica que estaba de cajera, como esperando que lo salvara de aquella situación, su falta de capacidad para enfrentar su error la hacía enfurecer aún más.

—Disculpen, ¿hay algún problema?— Un chico de cabello castaño, se dirigió a Astrid mientras tocaba el hombro del chico pelinegro.

—¿Eres el dueño? Si no, no me interesa hablar contigo.

—Soy una especie de gerente— dijo el muchacho con un tono divertido.

—¡¿Te burlas de mí?!, ¡Porque créeme que no estoy de humor para tonterías!.

—Disculpe señorita, el chico es nuevo, aun así, no es su culpa si usted tuvo un mal día— Dijo el chico mientras le sonreía de una manera que sacaba de quicio a Astrid.

—¡Él es un incompetente!, ¡Donde está mi derecho al consumidor!

—Como consumidora usted tiene muchos derechos, pero nosotros tenemos derecho a reservarnos la venta a una clienta maleducada

Astrid se quedó en silencio, el chico tenía un punto y se arriesgaba a que no la recibieran nuevamente en la tienda, era la primera vez que perdía una discusión con alguien, el chico la impresiono, pero eso no quitaba su enojo, lo incrementaba, no tener la razón era como una patada en el estómago para ella.

—¡Bien!, tal vez mi actitud no fue la mejor y me disculpo por ello, pero yo sigo aquí esperando por mi café.

—No se preocupe, yo la atiendo y recibirá su café antes que pueda decir, maestro de dragones.— El chico era de manos hábiles, muy rápido con todos los instrumentos que utilizaba, Astrid se sintió hipnotizada, mientras miraba como el chico le preparaba y entregaba su café.

—¡Un Nadder y un Cremallerus, a la orden!— Dijo el castaño, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Astrid y le daba una sonrisa.

—Gracias…em…Hiccup— Dijo algo avergonzada, mirando la etiqueta que llevaba con su nombre, ese nombre se le hacía tan familiar, lo había visto en algún lado…

—Haddock?— Pregunto Astrid como no queriendo la cosa.

—El mismo, ¿a quién le debo el placer?— Contesto el castaño con un poco de coquetería.

—¡Tu! ¡Eres el que siempre me gana en las calificaciones!.

Astrid sintió como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas, se sentía humillada, por descubrir que el chico que le gano por primera vez en una discusión, era el mismo que le ganaba siempre con sus notas.

Hiccup solo la miro como si luciera divertido —Umm... Hofferson, ¿no? — Dijo mientras que fingía tratar recordarla —¡Ah!, la que siempre queda segundo.

Astrid se enfureció ante tal comentario, el castaño no hacía más que burlarse de ella, así que se dio media vuelta para salir de la tienda, cuando el chico Haddock le llamo.

—¡Hey!, Hofferson, olvidaste tu servilleta— Astrid volvió a voltearse, iniciando un duelo de miradas con el chico, así que para que el dejara de fastidiarla, tomo la servilleta rápidamente y se dispuso a irse lo más pronto posible, pero el chico no soltó la servilleta, provocando que Astrid la jalara un poco.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte a estudiar, así quizás puedas ganarme la próxima vez, llámame cuando quieras.

—¡Oh cállate, no pienso pedirte tu numero! - dijo mientras le arrebataba la servilleta y salía prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

—¡Vaya, el show Fue mejor de lo que esperaba! — Ruffnut comento con diversión y dando pequeños sorbos a su café.

—Es un chico fastidioso— le gruño la rubia, aunque por dentro el chico seguía en su mente.

—Bueno por lo menos tu saliste con un café y una cita— dijo mientras le apuntaba a la servilleta que ella llevaba en sus manos.

Astrid le echó un vistazo a donde su amiga señalaba y se sorprendió al notar unas letras —Maldito…— Murmuro.

Y ahí estaba, escrito en su servilleta, "Hiccup Haddock, primer lugar", y su número de teléfono, era un mensaje odioso de su parte e incluso aun podía ver aquella sonrisa de tonto en su mente.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo, si había tenido un pésimo día, pero no dejaba de pensar en el chico de la tienda, con el que tanto había discutido y que, al parecer, no dejaba de burlarse de ella, su corazón latió apresurado, quien pensaría que, por solo un café, habría encontrado quizás algo más.


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la cafetería y desde entonces el chico Haddock no había dejado de molestarla, se lo topaba en todos los lugares y siempre aprovechaba cada circunstancia para burlarse de ella, además de recalcarle la "llamada" para estudiar juntos.

—Oye As, los chicos harán una fiesta por si quieres venir— Dijo con mucho animo Ruffnut

—Lo siento, pero se acerca otro examen y esta vez debo callar al presumido ese.

—Te exiges demasiado, ¿además que no quiere una cita contigo?— La rubia de dos trenzas le comento mientras le movía las cejas.

—¡No es una cita!, quiere que estudiemos juntos— Astrid le respondió con un poco de nervios en su voz y haciéndose la desinteresada.

—Aja y yo soy la princesa de Berk.

—¡Ya cállate, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!— Astrid le dio la espalda a su amiga y se dirigió a su casillero, mientras sacaba sus libros no pudo evitar pensar en el castaño y como si lo invocara una mano la aprisiono contra los casilleros.

—¡Oye Hofferson, aun no me llamas!— Le comento Hiccup con su típica coquetería y una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Y tampoco pienso hacerlo!— Le respondió la rubia mientras le daba un leve un empujón para quitarlo de su camino.

—Pero estudiar es tan aburrido, me siento solo— El castaño le hizo un gesto de cansancio con los hombros y un puchero.

—¡Lastima!, Ahora muévete o llegare tarde.

Astrid se marcho del pasillo rápidamente, dejando a Haddock solo, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como el chico se rió, ahí estaba nuevamente burlándose de ella. Por culpa del chico castaño llego tarde a su clase, siendo regañada por su profesora y no pudo concentrarse porque el, abarcaba sus pensamientos, era como una pesadilla recurrente, pero en el fondo sentía algo raro dentro de ella cuando pensaba en el.

Al llegar al departamento que compartía con Ruffnut, se lanzo pesadamente sobre el sillón, estaba cansada y no había querido ir ese día a la tienda donde vendían su delicioso café, porque siempre que iba Haddock se encontraba allí, donde el se empeñaba en dejarla de malhumor .

—¡As, tengo la solución a tu problema de la fiesta!— Ruffnut llego a donde ella se encontraba dando saltillos.

—Te dije que no iría— Le contesto Astrid con cansancio y algo de molestia

—¡No te preocupes por eso, Porque la haremos aquí!.

—¡Ruffnut!, ¡Te dije que tenía que estudiar, hazla en otro lugar!—

—¡Lo siento!,pero ya está decidido, tendremos fiesta— dijo alegre la chica de dos trenzas mientras comenzaba a hacer pasos de baile.

Astrid suspiro con cansancio, cuando a Ruffnut se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien la convenciera de lo contrario, pero aun así, ella debía estudiar en un lugar tranquilo, miro su teléfono y una idea cruzo por su mente, se abofeteo mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Hiccup fue a buscarla a su departamento, cuando lo llamo el sonaba como si hubiera estado esperando la llamada de Astrid, llego tarde y estaba segura que era solo para hacerla enfadar, aunque se sorprendió mas por el vehículo en que venía, una hermosa moto de color negro.

—Sabía que llamarías— Dijo el castaño con un tono divertido.

—Debes estar bromeando, ¿eres una especie de chico malo o algo así?— Astrid le dijo apuntando al vehículo del muchacho.

—¿Porque, te da miedo? si quieres caminamos, así no te asustas— El castaño le sugirió con una sonrisa, algo que molesto a la rubia.

—¡Ya te enseñare yo quien tiene miedo!— La rubia subió en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta y se sostuvo apenas de Hiccup esperando no tocarlo.

—Sujétate bien, me gusta correr— Dijo el castaño mientras le ponía un casco a Astrid y pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

Astrid se afirmó fuertemente de el, no pudo negar que se asustó un poco con la velocidad, pero al mismo tiempo le agrado la sensación del viento en su rostro, se encontraba demasiado ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando Hiccup se detuvo en "The Dragon Riders".

—¿Porque aquí?— Le pregunto con curiosidad Astrid

—Si querías algo más privado, debiste haberme dicho antes y te llevaba a mi casa— El castaño le respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Astrid se sonrojo ante tal comentario, aunque pronto se sintió enfadada, entro en la tienda molesta, una vez entro Hiccup la guió hasta un asiento que daba justo hacia la ventana.

—Este es mi asiento preferido, la luz que da desde la ventana es excelente— Hiccup le dijo con una sonrisa —Ahora quédate aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Astrid comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, se preguntaba en que estaba pensando cuando lo llamo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás para arrepentirse, podría marcharse, pero dentro de ella quería quedarse y pasar tiempo con el, agito su cabeza por tales pensamientos, para distraerse comenzó a sacar sus libros y apuntes para despejar su alocada mente y dejar de pensar en el castaño.

Se encontraba divagando en su mente, cuando una taza con delicioso café se puso frente a ella, el aroma comenzó a subir rápido, dulce y suave, como le encantaba.

—Un Nadder, para My Lady— Haddock le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Astrid busco en su bolso para darle el dinero del café, no quería deberle nada a el, luego lo usaría como una escusa mas para molestarla, el chico solo la miro divertido mientras ella rebuscaba.

—Tranquila no necesitas pagarme, para mí el café es gratis.

—¿Es porque trabajas aquí?— Le pregunto Astrid desinteresadamente.

—No, es más porque soy un chico guapo— Comento el castaño nada tímido —¿Vez a la chica de allá?, Esta loca por mí— Dijo apuntando a la chica de turno, la cual lo saludo coquetamente.

—Aja, de seguro no sabe que eres un cretino— La rubia le respondió con algo de molestia, no es que le molestara que el coqueteara con otra chica, solo se sintió algo ignorada.

Hiccup se rió ante tal comentario —Era una broma, en realidad mi padre es el dueño, por eso el café es gratis.

—Oh, entonces porque eres hijito de papá haces lo que quieres.

—Bueno... prácticamente sí, pero el hombre es una roca, me regaña todo el tiempo, cuando seas mi novia te lo presento— Le contesto con una sonrisa coqueta

Astrid escupió su café ante tal comentario, pudo sentir como el chico Haddock se burlaba de ella nuevamente, se puso roja ante una mezcla de ira y vergüenza, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, tomo sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse del lugar, iba tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta y choco contra un gran señor que venia entrando.

—Disculpe señorita— Dijo el señor con una voz amable, a pesar de su gran tamaño.

—Oh, la culpa fue mía lo siento— Le contesto la rubia un poco más tranquila.

—¡Papá!, veo que ya conociste a mi novia— Astrid pudo escuchar la voz de Haddock, mientras el ponía una mano en su hombro, su contacto fue cálido, pero ella estaba demasiado molesta con el.

—¿Novia?— El gran señor le dio un vistazo a Astrid, ella se sintió un poco cohibida ante su imponente presencia y a su mirada penetrante, como si la analizara, él no se parecía en nada a Hiccup.

—Si, ella es Astrid Hofferson y está loca por mí— le respondió divertido el castaño, mientras tomaba a Astrid por la cintura y la jalaba hacia el.

En ese momento la rubia despertó de su letargo, se dio cuenta de donde estaba exactamente la mano del chico, reacciono sonrojada y le dio un codazo fuerte en el estómago, aprovecho que el castaño se quedó sin aire y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Se preguntaba porque este chico se empeñaba en molestarla, quería evitarlo, pero Haddock seguía en su mente, ¿porque se preocupaba?, después de todo no es como si sintiera algo por el, ni el por ella.

Una moto negra pronto se detuvo a su lado, quiso ignorar al muchacho, pero Haddock la jalo del brazo y prácticamente la obligo a subirse con el, le puso el casco como la primera vez y arranco a toda velocidad.

—¡Estás loco!— Le dijo Astrid molesta —¡Quiero bajarme!

—Lo siento, pero esto es un secuestro, ahora cierra los ojos, te daré una sorpresa.

El chico era un completo lunático, Astrid se molestó por no oponer resistencia, pero algo dentro de ella se sentía tan bien, cerró los ojos, más por sentir el agradable aire en el rostro y por ese dulce aroma a café que sentía del chico.

—Bien, ya puedes soltarme— Hiccup le dijo en un tono divertido.

Astrid se dio cuenta que aun sostenía fuertemente al chico por la cintura, lo soltó rápidamente algo avergonzada, al abrir sus ojos, lo que vio fue hermoso, era un mirador donde toda la ciudad de Berk podía verse, los colores del cielo se mezclaban provocando un bello color naranja y rojo, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a aparecer lentamente, era un hermoso resplandor.

Él se apoyó en su motocicleta, mientras ella se sentaba en una banca cercana, Hiccup le tendió un refresco, mientras ambos se dedicaban a ver el bello paisaje que tenían enfrente.

—Es…hermoso— Le comento la rubia embobada con lo que veía.

—A las chicas les encanta— Le contesto el castaño como si nada, aunque dándole un leve vistazo a ella.

—De seguro todas las chicas caen a tus pies con esto— Le insinuó la rubia con una sonrisa divertida

—¿No lo sé, caíste?— Dijo Hiccup dándole una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

—Eso quisieras.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como si cualquier sonido fuera a alterar la paz que tenían en ese instante entre ellos, era algo agradable, por primera vez Astrid no se sintió como si Hiccup se estuviera burlando de ella, se sintió cómoda a su lado.

—¿Y bien?,¿porque quieres ser abogada Hofferson?— Le comento Hiccup, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos.

—¿Abogada?, ¡yo quiero ser fiscal para poner a todos esos maleantes bajo las rejas!— Le dijo ella con emoción en la voz.

—Wow, bueno a mí me gustaría defender a esos pillos, solo para molestarte— Dijo el como si nada —¡Aunque antes yo quería ser piloto de carreras!

—¿Piloto?— Le comento la rubia alzando una ceja —¡Por supuesto, ya sabes, "Hiccup Haddock, el rey de la pista"!— El castaño le respondió mientras fingía manejar un manubrio y hacia sonidos de auto.

Astrid se rió de él, le pareció un chico adorable a pesar de ser tan molesto con ella, aunque por ahora el no pensaba solo en fastidiarla, miro al chico y el corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir rápidamente.

—Pero claro, luego me di cuenta de que en realidad quiero proteger a los indefensos, ya sabes… —Dijo pensativo el castaño —Aunque mi padre quiere que me encargue de la tienda.

Continuaron hablando por largo tiempo, sobre pasatiempos, metas y otras cosas triviales, Astrid se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella y Hiccup tenían mucho en común, pronto comenzó a anochecer, por lo que él fue a dejarla a su departamento.

—Bien, sana y salva en tu hogar, my lady— Le dijo el coquetamente y haciendo una especie de reverencia ante ella

—Gracias…— Dijo ella algo pensativa, para luego golpearlo en el brazo con fuerza —¡Ouch!,¿Y eso?.

—Eso fue por secuestrarme.

Astrid se burlo de el esta vez, mientras Hiccup solo se sobaba el brazo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Hiccup comenzó a acercarse y ella solo cerro los ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios, la rubia sintió como su corazón iba a mil por hora.

—¡Asss!,Saaaabía que te había escuchadooo— Dijo una ebria Ruffnut —¿moolestooo?

—No, entra al departamento— Le contesto Astrid con molestia en su voz, ante la interrupción.

—Holaaa guapooo— Dijo arrastrando las palabras y dirigiéndole una mirada descarada a Hiccup —Sabess Asstrid dice que nooo, peero le gus…

—¡Ya entra al departamento!— Le grito Astrid enrojecida, Ruffnut le hizo un puchero y entro para seguir festejando o eso dijo ella.

Astrid suspiro pesadamente —Lo siento, debo entrar o hará un espectáculo sobre la mesa— Dijo con algo de decepción en su voz

—No te preocupes, descansa.

Astrid se sintió decepcionada de que Hiccup se marchara, aunque sonrió por dentro por el buen día que había tenido, claro la sonrisa se le borro enseguida cuando se dio cuenta que no había estudiado nada para el examen, maldijo a haddock por ello, entro dispuesta a lidiar con Ruffnut, cuando alguien la jalo del brazo.

—Lo siento, olvide algo— Susurro el castaño, para luego besarla dulcemente —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— Le dijo ella, casi en un suspiro.

Hiccup le guiño un ojo —Te dije que estabas loca por mí— Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se marchaba.

Astrid solo rió ante su comentario, aquel beso sabia a café, uno dulce y suave, como le gustaba a ella, sin duda Hiccup Haddock era un tonto y fastidioso, pero era un tonto que al fin y al cabo le robo el corazón.

* * *

 **no tenia pensado hacer una segunda parte, pero mi imaginacion no dejo de correr, espero les guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado tres meses desde que ella e Hiccup habían salido a "estudiar" juntos, desde ese entonces el solía invitarla al cine, paseaban juntos y de vez en cuando él se pasaba a su departamento a fastidiarla.

Esa era una de esas veces, el castaño se encontraba ahí tirado en su sofá, mientras ella estaba haciendo la cena para ambos.

—A veces creo que solo vienes a vaciar mi refrigerador— La rubia le comento con un tono divertido.

—No digas eso, si no soy yo, luego quien comerá tu horrible comida— Se la devolvió él riéndose un poco.

—¡Si no te gusta puedes ir a comer a otro lado, de hecho ni siquiera se porque te estoy haciendo la cena!— Astrid le contesto con suma molestia.

Pero Hiccup solo se rió ante ese comentario, se levanto rápidamente para dirigirse a donde ella se encontraba y la beso en la mejilla, para luego dedicarle una mirada dulce.

—Pondré los cubiertos.

Odiaba que hiciera eso, si bien ella e Hiccup salían de vez en cuando, ninguno de los dos había especificado su relación, ¿eran amigos con algo más?, ¿novios?, no podía decirlo, porque muchas veces el chico volvía a comportarse como la primera vez que se conocieron y otras era muy dulce con ella, esos cambios del castaño solo provocaban que su corazón se acongojara y tampoco quería preguntarle a él que sucedía entre ellos porque de seguro se burlaría de ella.

—My lady, se quema — Dijo el castaño como si nada.

—¡Maldición! — Cada vez que comenzaba a pensar en Hiccup se distraía completamente, por su culpa comida se quemo.

—Mm... ¡Lo que me encanta!, Pollo a lo extra quemado— El castaño dijo mientras comenzaban a comer.

Astrid molesta le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, después de todo por su culpa la comida se había quemado.

—No te enfades My Lady, solo era una broma— Dijo el mientras se sobaba la pierna

Astrid solo lo miro enfadada, pero él a cambio le dedico una dulce sonrisa, tomo su mano suavemente, mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla, el corazón de Astrid comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—¡Uf, estoy agotadísima! — Solto Ruffnut mientras entraba al departamento y exageraba su cansancio.

La rubia maldijo por lo bajo a su inoportuna compañera, su aparición siempre interrumpía los besos que el castaño estaba dispuesto a darle, pasando rápidamente de emoción a decepción, pero más le decepciono que Hiccup se alejara y soltara su mano rápidamente, ¿acaso no quería que la vieran con ella?.

—¡Ah haddock, estas aquí!, ¡Juro que pasas más aquí que nosotras!.

—Si quieres me voy— Le contesto el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Nah quedate, tú me agradas, no como otros novios de astrid— Ruffnut dijo como si nada, pero Astrid se golpeo en la frente ante tal comentario.

—Deberías conocer a mi hermano, seriamos un buen trio.

Ruffnut e Hiccup continuaron hablando, ella se sentó con ellos a comer, para desgracia de Hofferson, ambos se lanzaban chistes mientras Astrid solo los observaba, no es que estuviera celosa de Ruffnut, después de todo era Ruffnut, pero si sentía un poco de envidia al ver que a ella se le daba mucho mejor hablar con el castaño, opto por creer que entre tontos se entendían.

—¡Ya sé!, ¡Porque no vamos a la playa este fin de semana!— Comento ruffnut alegremente.

—Me parece bien, ¿Qué opinas My Lady, te unes?.

Astrid solo asintió automáticamente, quería pasar tiempo con él, pero no estaba segura de tener a sus amigos de intermedio, suspiro, estaba exagerando, tal vez no fuera tan malo como se lo estaba imaginando.

El fin de semana llego antes de lo esperado, las chicas se encontraban listas esperando que Hiccup pasara por ellas, el hermano gemelo de Ruffnut, Tuffnut, también iba con ellas, aunque el apenas se enteró de la salida se auto invito.

Esta vez hiccup no tardó en llegar, como cuando salia con ella a solas, tampoco apareció en su habitual motocicleta negra, si no en un jeep, pero no venía solo, tenía otros tres acompañantes con él.

Tuffnut apenas vio a uno de los invitados se dirigió a él a toda velocidad y lo abrazo con fuerza, comenzando a jugar a las luchas entre ellos y hacerse bromas tontas que nadie mas que ellos y quizas Ruffnut entendían.

—¿Se conocen?— Pregunto con curiosidad hiccup, al ver tantas muestras de afecto.

—Desgraciadamente— Respondió enseguida Astrid, provocando que hiccup la mirara aún más curioso.

—Hola preciosa, hace mucho no te veía— Comento el pelinegro que aun seguía con Tuffnut.

—Hubiera preferido que hubiera continuado así Snotlout, sin volvernos a ver.

—¡Tonto hiccup, porque no me lo dijiste! — Grito Snotlout mirando altaneramente al mencionado.

—¿Y como querías que yo supiera que se conocían?, en fin, bueno ya conocen a Snotlout, ahora él es Fishlegs un viejo amigo y el es Eret un amigo y compañero de trabajo— Ambos chicos saludaron a Astrid y a los gemelos, Ruffnut reconoció al musculoso garzón que le quitaba el sueño por lo que no le quito la vista en todo el día.

—Bueno, yo soy Astrid y estos son los gemelos, Ruffnut y Tuffnut-

—Bueno lo mejor será es que comencemos a meter el equipaje, estaremos un poco apretados, pero espero no les moleste— Dijo hiccup con una sonrisa —My Lady, para ti, el asiento principal— dijo mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

Astrid se subió al auto, su no novio, actuaba como siempre, aunque tampoco era dulce como mostraba en sus otras facetas, el castaño solo la confundía más y más, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que hiccup estaba sentado a su lado y la observaba.

—¿Te ocurre algo? — comento el castaño con su típica sonrisa.

—No es nada — Dijo ella pensativa, Hiccup acerco su mano a la de ella, pero se detuvo.

—¿Así que… que sucede entre ustedes?— Pregunto un irritado Snotlout, en medio de la pareja.

—Solo charlamos— Hiccup le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Ahí estaba otra vez, evitando el contacto frente a otras personas, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el corazón, ¿que significaba ella para Hiccup?.

—¿Y... como se conocieron?— Pregunto la rubia solo para disipar los pensamientos que la aquejaban

— No tuve opción, es mi primo— Le respondió el castaño haciendo un gesto gracioso con la cara.

—¡te lo imaginas!, ¡un galán como yo con un primo como este!— Snotlout también le respondió, Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al comparar a ambos chicos, de primos no tenían casi nada.

El camino a la playa de Berk no era muy largo, después de media hora de viaje por fin el grupo llego a su destino, Los gemelos fueron los más rápidos, se quitaron toda la ropa que llevaban, para quedar solo en bañador y salir corriendo al agua, los demás los siguieron, Eret saco del vehiculo una tabla de surfear, mientras patapez se instalaba con sus libros en la arena, Snotlout se incorporó a los gemelos en el agua y Astrid solo se sentó en una toalla a mirar.

—Si quieres puedo ponerte bloqueador— Dijo un coqueto Hiccup mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—No gracias…— Ella le respondio, ajustándose su chaleco, se sentía apenada con Hiccup ahí a su lado.

—El día de hoy estas muy callada, usualmente eres más peleonera.

—Mm… Si tú lo dices.

—Ya sé que te animara, vamos por un helado — Dijo el mientras se levantaba y le tendía su mano.

Astrid se quedó viendo la mano de Hiccup, sonrió, estaba exagerando después de todo, darle la vuelta al asunto solo hacía que se sintiera mal, se dedicaría a disfrutar el día, después de todo por eso estaban ahí.

Ella e Hiccup fueron por un helado, aunque prácticamente por obligación tuvieron que comprar para todos los demás, hiccup paso un brazo por encima de ella acercándola a él, la estaba abrazando, su corazón comenzó palpitar con fuerza, ante la muestra de cariño, pero la soltó apenas llegaron con los otros, lo que oprimió su corazón por dentro.

Estaba demasiado distraída pensando en el castaño y sus cambios de personalidad, cuando una pelota la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

—¡Oye que te pasa!— Se dio vuelta para encarar al idiota que la golpeo.

—Lo siento no me fije…¿Astrid? — Dijo un tonificado chico rubio

—¿¡Ian!?

—Hace años que no te veía, ¿como has estado?.

—Uh oh-— Soltó ruffnut cerca de hiccup que se encontraba mirando a Astrid.

—¿Quién es? — Le pregunto hiccup sin quitar la vista de la rubia y su acompañante.

—Es su ex… — Le respondio Ruffnut algo nerviosa.

—entonces no debería preocuparme — El castaño dijo mientras que miraba hacia otro lado.

—deberías preocuparte, no se como le hace, pero siempre que Astrid se topa con ese sujeto, regresa con el y no termina bien — Le respondió Ruffnut mas nerviosa que antes.

Hiccup regreso su vista a la chica, ella lucia cómoda y le sonreía de vez en cuando al sujeto que estaba con ella, pero no estaba preocupado, si sentía algo dentro de él, como una molestia, como si su mente tratara de decirle algo, fuera lo que fuera, ese chico no le gusto para nada.

* * *

 **¡hola! muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen este fic, la verdad es que no pensé que fuera a tener tanta aceptación, con respecto a el fic, aun no estoy segura hasta donde dejare la historia, por lo que no cambiare de "completo" a "incompleto".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capitulo esta desde la perspectiva de Hiccup, espero les guste.**

* * *

Estaba trabajando en la tienda, no sabia porque, pero desde la salida a la playa Astrid lo estaba ignorando, ¿era por el tonto musculoso?, en primer lugar, ¿a él que le importaba?, no es como si estuviera celoso, estaba demasiado pensativo con respecto a Astrid y el tonto, que se quemo con el café que estaba preparando.

—¡Maldición!— El castaño grito mientras daba saltos y sacudía la mano.

—¡Vaya! ,Por lo menos no dijiste una palabrota o los clientes se enfadarían— Le comento la sonriente cajera rubia de turno.

—Storm, tu eres una chica— Dijo él mientras se mojaba la mano con agua fría para quitar algo del dolor.

—Eso creo… hasta donde sé, se supone que sí.

—Que chistosa, necesito ayuda.

—¡El gran Hiccup necesita mi ayuda!, ¡Creo que voy a desmayarme!

—¡Hablo enserio!, veras tengo un amigo que esta saliendo con una chica y el ex de esta chica apareció nuevamente, ¿crees que mi amigo debería preocuparse?— Pregunto el rápidamente y haciéndose el desentendido.

—Bueno… si fue alguien significativo para astrid, creo que si deberías preocuparte — Le contesto ella como si nada.

—¡Dije que era mi amigo, no yo!— Le respondió él algo nervioso, con Storm no podía fingir.

—Esta bien— Ella dijo mientras rodaba los ojos —Tu amigo tendría que preocuparse, en primer lugar debería enterarse porque terminaron— Volvió a responderle ella con su típica sabiduría femenina.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?— Pregunto un confundido Hiccup.

—Bueno que si no termino de buena manera, no creo que ella quiera regresar con él— Termino de explicar la chica rubia.

—Le dire a mi amigo — Le respondió Hiccup con su típica sonrisa.

—Sabes… a veces a las chicas nos gusta que nos demuestren que nos quieren.

—Las chicas son complicadas— Dijo el simplemente —No las entiendo.

—¡Tu eres el complicado!, por eso jamas te duran las citas— La rubia le dijo con burla.

Tal vez Storm estaba en lo cierto y Astrid quería alguna demostración de su parte, no estaba seguro, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error que cometió con…"ella".

Estaba caminando con Astrid, por fin se había dignado a contestarle sus mensajes, aunque llevaba un buen rato pensativa y ni caso le había echo en todo ese rato, lo que sea que tuviera en la mente, la tenia muy concentrada.

—Wow, siento como si saliera con un maniquí— Dijo el con burla, para ver si ella se enfadaba, pero no hubo reacción.

—Sabes, el otro día me comí una iguana, estaba deliciosa— Pero Astrid aun seguia sin reaccionar.

Opto por el mejor remedio para captar la atención de las chicas y la beso en los labios, Astrid solo lo miro sorprendida, puso una cara avergonzada, algo que le encantaba en ella y luego quito su rostro del de ella con la mano enojada.

—¿Y eso a que vino? — Pregunto ella con nerviosismo en su voz.

—No me hacías caso, opte por despertarte— Le respondio él como si nada.

—Lo siento, solo pensaba...

—¿En mi?— Dijo él de manera coqueta y solo para hacerla enfadar.

Pero Astrid solo evito su mirada, eso no le dio un buen presentimiento, esperaba que por lo menos no estuviera pensando en el otro tonto, comenzó a sentir algo raro dentro de él, algo que no sentía hace mucho.

—¿Y por cuanto saliste con el ex? — Pregunto como si nada, aunque por dentro quería saberlo todo.

Astrid solo lo miro con extrañeza —creo que como por 3 años o algo asi.

—Oh... ¿y porque terminaron?.

—Diferencias supongo— Le respondió ella aun mas pensativa que antes.

—¿Diferencias como las tuyas y las mías?, ¿U otro tipo de diferencias?.

—¿A que se debe este interrogatorio?— Pregunto Astrid con suma molestia.

—Solo tenia curiosidad— Le respondió con una sonrisa para evitar la bala.

Tal vez Storm tenia razón y Astrid estaba esperando una muestra de cariño por su parte, suspiro pesadamente, definitivamente las chicas eran muy complicadas.

—Oye My Lady, ¿tienes planes para la navidad?— Pregunto el en ese momento teniendo una gran idea.

—Se supone que iría a mi casa, pero mis padres tuvieron una emergencia laboral, así que las opciones están entre ir con mi tío o quedarme con los gemelos.

—Ven conmigo— Le pidió mirándola a los ojos, sus palabras eran sinceras.

—¿Que?, ¿A donde?— Respondió ella rápidamente.

—A mi casa— Le dijo el con coquetería —Pasemos la navidad juntos Astrid.

Ella solo lo miro confundida, aunque pudo ver una leve sonrisa que se asomaba de su rostro, esa sonrisa que le hacia sentir tan especial, era la sonrisa mas hermosa que el había visto en su vida.

—No me hagas rogarte— Dijo él con tono divertido.

—Pense que yo era la que te rogaba, aunque me gustaría ver que me rogaras alguna vez— Le respondió ella con el mismo tono.

Hiccup paso una mano por sus hombros y la acerco a el, le gustaba sentir a Astrid cerca, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo de ello, tanta cercanía solo lastimaba a las personas y el lo sabia muy bien.

—Sabes, creo que me estas afectando al cerebro.

—¿Algo así como un lavado?— dijo ella riéndose de él.

—Es mas bien un cambio de pensamiento,me haces…cambiar en ciertas cosas— Le respondió ahora el poniéndose pensativo.

Hiccup dejo de pensar en el tonto ex novio y también esperaba que ella hubiera dejado de pensar en el, por lo menos durante lo que les quedaba de tarde, en ese momento solo importaban él y Astrid, a pesar de los errores que cometió con "ella" sentía que, con Astrid tenia una oportunidad a pesar de todo.

—Por cierto, te presentare a mis padres— Dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿¡que!?— Ella grito con pánico.

—te van a agradar y si no, bueno te echaran a patadas de su casa.

Astrid solo se quedo parada, ahí mirándolo, se rió de ella,sus caras eran muy divertidas,en el fondo él sentía algo y se divertiría averiguando que era o hasta donde podrían llegar juntos, definitivamente aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no quería arruinar.


	5. Chapter 5

Se encontraba haciendo su maleta, Hiccup le había pedido que fuera a su casa a pasar la navidad con el, aunque había aceptado en el momento, el arrepentimiento comenzaba a asomarse lentamente por su mente, ¿en que estaba pensando?, últimamente esa pregunta aparecía mucho por su cabeza.

observo los mensajes de su teléfono, Ian le había preguntado si tenía planes, quería decirle que ya haría algo con alguien, pero por dentro no quería decírselo, ¿porque?, no lo sabía.

Habían terminado su relación hace mucho, pero siempre que se encontraban terminaban regresando, en el fondo él siempre supo tratarla bien y la hacía sentir feliz, pero no podía decir si aun lo amaba.

Con Hiccup, bueno aun no sabía que ocurría con ellos, conocería a los padres del chico, ¿eso no significaba que eran novios?, con el castaño nunca se sabia y Astrid se estaba cansando un poco de eso.

—Si sigues arrugando la frente, te volverás una anciana— Le dijo Ruffnut mientras se asomaba a su habitación.

—Solo pensaba...

—¿Segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros?, El pollo de mama es excelente, algún día nos comeremos a la mascota de Tuff.

—Lo siento, pero ya le prometí a Hiccup que iría con el— dijo ella algo avergonzada de confesar sus planes.

—Ui, ese chico quiere algo— Le comento ella sugerentemente y moviendo sus cejas.

—Por supuesto, dijo que quería presentarme a sus padre— Le respondió ella con suma inocencia.

—¡Me refería a tu cuerpo!— Grito ella divertida, Astrid solo se avergonzó y le lanzo una almohada.

¡Genial!, Ahora por culpa de su amiga se sentía mucho más nerviosa que antes, cerro su maleta con fuerza como tratando de ocultar todos sus pensamientos dentro ella y asi no pudieran salir nuevamente a aquejarla.

Hiccup paso por ella, otra vez cambio la bella motocicleta por el jeep, a veces se preguntaba de donde sacaba aquellos vehículos, pero usualmente lo ignoraba pronto, simplemente porque el era todo un misterio.

—El clima esta algo frío, ¿estas seguras que vas bien?— Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.

—¡Si mama!

—Romperé todos tus abrigos, así si necesitas calor solo tendrías que venir a mis brazos— Le dijo el coquetamente.

Astrid no se lo tomo nada bien, se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, ya que las palabras de Ruffnut aun seguían en su mente, prefirió ignorar a Hiccup el resto del camino, así no tendría que pensar en tonterías.

Hiccup le explico que casa de sus padres estaba a las afueras de Berk, que ellos preferían la paz y la tranquilidad, que la ruidosa ciudad, el no vivía con ellos, con el tema de la universidad era demasiado tiempo gastado en viaje, así que se mudo a un apartamento justo en el centro de Berk, pero que aun los visitaba de vez en cuando.

El hogar de los padres del castaño era impresionante, era una gran casa y tenia un enorme patio que era rodeado por el bosque de Berk, se veía bastante acogedor, la casa la dejo con la boca abierta.

—No sabía que eras un niño rico— Le comento ella impresionada.

—Soy acomodado no rico.

Hiccup estaciono el auto en el garaje y se bajó rapidamente dispuesto a bajar las maletas de ambos, pero ella se quedó sentada, estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien— dijo el mientras le abría la puerta del vehículo.

—Estoy tranquila— Le respondió ella no muy convencida de sus palabras.

—Entonces sal del auto— Le comento el divertido.

Dio un gran suspiro, siguió a Hiccup hasta la entrada, la casa se veía mucho más grande por dentro, era hermosa, algo dentro de ella se sentía muy bien en ese lugar como si perteneciera ahí.

—¡Hiccup Haddock!, Cuantas veces debo decirte que te limpies los pies antes de entrar— Grito una señora de largos cabellos castaños, mientras entraban a donde estaban ellos.

—si, si, mamá, no me humilles frente a mi visita— Dijo el bromistamente, aunque la palabra "visita" fue como un dolor de muelas para ella.

—¡Porque no me lo dijiste!, Me hubiera arreglado un poco— Comento la señora mientras comenzaba a sacudir su ropa.

—Ma, ella es Astrid, Astrid esta es mi madre, Valka.

—Mucho gusto— Respondió Astrid algo apenada, aunque la señora la abrazo como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo.

—Eres tan bonita— Dijo cuándo se separó de ella —Este chico nunca me dice nada.

—¡Que exagerada eres!, ¿Y mi papa?— Pregunto Hiccup haciéndose el desentendido.

—Fue a cerrar la tienda y asegurarse que todo estuviera bajo control— Le respondió ella mientras suspiraba —Ya sabes como es.

—Le enseñare la casa a Astrid— Dijo el como si nada, aunque Valka le dio una sonrisa a su hijo que la rubia no supo interpretar.

—Estaré en la cocina por si me necesitan, aunque no creo que me necesiten— Le dijo al castaño mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Hiccup le hizo un recorrido por toda la casa, donde según él había una maravillosa anécdota de el mismo en cada habitación, también le hablo mas sobre sus padres, le comento que su madre era una especie de hippie y que trabajaba rescatando animales en peligro, por lo que no pasaba mucho en casa, mientras que su padre era un buen abogado, aunque el café era su pasión, por lo que cerro su firma y abrió la tienda de sus sueños, "The Dragon Rider's", también le contó que sus padres se conocieron a través del café, al igual que ellos.

—Este es mi cuarto— dijo señalando una puerta —Y este es el cuarto donde te quedara—- dijo señalando exactamente la puerta que estaba enfrente de la suya.

Astrid solo se quedó mirando la cercanía de ambos cuartos, se ruborizo al pensar estupideces, pero todo era culpa Ruffnut, no es como si ella estuviera esperando algo asi de Hiccup.

—Si quieres, puedo ir a visitarte en la noche— Le dijo el como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

—¡No gracias!— Dijo Astrid rápidamente, entro al cuarto que le habían dado, suspiro pesadamente, ese sería un día difícil,miro su teléfono para distraerse un poco, pero un mensaje de Ian apareció, sin duda sería un día muy difícil.

Cuando bajo nuevamente a la sala, escucho murmullos provenientes de la cocina, la curiosidad la hizo acercarse, pero se arrepintió al ver que solo estaba la madre Hiccup, se dispuso a dar media vuelta, sin que ella la notara.

—¡Oh!, ¡Astrid ven acá!— La llamo la mujer alegremente.

Astrid se acercó a ella temblorosamente, se sentía apenada, aunque no tenía idea de porqué, la madre de Hiccup no parecía una mala persona y la trataba con demasiada familiaridad, tal vez el castaño ya le había contado algo sobre ella.

—¡Prueba esto!— Le dijo ella acercándole una cuchara, la rubia no le vio nada de malo y lo probo.

—Cof, cof, esta algo salado— Le respondió ella tratando de no parecer descortés, pero la comida estaba horrible.

—¡Rayos!,¡Volví a equivocarme!.

—Mamá, deja de intoxicar a Astrid— Dijo Hiccup entrando a la cocina, se había cambiado de ropa y se veía bastante guapo — Por lo que veo creo que ya se entendieron.

—Bueno, tú no me visitas desde hace meses, ¿que esperabas?, debo entenderme con alguien.

Hiccup solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su madre, pero Astrid solo veía la escena muy divertida, se veía que ambos eran muy unidos, verlos le hizo pensar que el castaño era muy natural en esa casa, ojala fuera así todo el tiempo.

—Estoy en casa— Dijo el gran señor con el cual Astrid choco una vez en la tienda, mientras entraba en la cocina.

—querido, que bueno que ya llegaste— Valka dijo mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y lo besaba en la mejilla.

—¡Por favor!, ¡Nada de arrumacos! — Se quejó Hiccup como todo un niño.

Ambos padres se rieron de él, se veían como una buena familia y eso la hizo sentirse nuevamente a gusto en esa casa, pronto se sentaron todos a cenar, lo que no esperaba era ver que luego llego la familia de Snotlout, aunque se dio una bofetada mental rápidamente por no recordar que eran ambos chicos eran primos.

La comida en la mesa era abundante y se veía deliciosa, tanto que no sabía por dónde comenzar, Hiccup lo noto y le paso uno de los platillos, dedicandole una mirada de dulzura en el camino.

—Esta es la especialidad de la casa, no te preocupes lo cocino mi padre— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Te escuche Hiccup Haddock!— Le dijo su madre desde el otro lado de la mesa riendo.

—Sabes Hiccup, no te imaginas a quien vi el otro día— Comenzó a charlar la madre de Snotlout.

—¿A quién tía?— Le respondio Hiccup casi sin tomarle importancia.

—A Heather, esta tan linda— DIjo la mujer como si nada.

Pero todos los demás quedaron congelados, incluso Snotlout, ¿porque se ponían así?, Astrid no entendía nada y tampoco quiso preguntar, Hiccup se levantó de la mesa rapidamente y se la llevo con él, no dijo nada, solo la arrastro hasta su cuarto y cuando llegaron ahí, el la abrazo con insistencia, ella solo pudo devolverle el abrazo, preguntándose que le había preocupado tanto.

* * *

 **¡muchas gracias por seguir este fic!, me gustaria agradecer a SakuraKatniss por pasarse a leer mi fic, ella es mi autora favorita de fics y que ella lea el mio es como wow!.**  
 **tambien agradecer a dark-hime7, me diste una buena idea para el fic "no imagino un mundo sin ti" y por ultimo a mi hermana.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup paso del abrazo a un beso insistente, comenzó a dejarla sin aire, pero había algo en el castaño, que ella no quiso detenerse, el chico la apretó contra su cuerpo, hasta que un ruido en la ventana los distrajo a ambos.

El castaño soltó una sonrisa, se alejo de ella y abrió la ventana, se veía como si nada, pero Astrid estaba roja por la muestra de cariño tan pasional, se sentía nerviosa y las piernas le temblaban.

—¡My lady!, Me había olvidado de presentarte a alguien— Le comento el chico divertido.

Astrid vio como Hiccup cargaba un gato negro como la noche, era un lindo felino, así que se acercó para acariciarlo, pero al gato no le gusto para nada el contacto, así que enojado le dio un rasguño en su mano.

—¡Ouch!, ¡Qué le pasa!— Dijo Astrid, enfadada con el ahora no tan lindo gato.

—Olvide mencionártelo, es un gato salvaje, odia a todo el mundo menos a mí.

—¡Es un gato horrible!— Le respondió ella aun enojada, mientras el gato le hacia sonidos amenazantes.

—Se llama furia nocturna— El le dijo mientras ponía al gato en el suelo.

Astrid sonrió, a pesar de que Hiccup quisiera parecer un chico malo, era dulce, algo esquivo y raro, pero dulce, no pudo evitar pensar que había pasado con la tal Heather, que paso como para que toda su familia tuviera una reacción tan rara cuando la nombraron, necesitaba saberlo, no más secretos.

—¿Quién es Heather? — Pregunto algo dudosa.

—No es nadie— Dijo Hiccup con el semblante serio.

—Me gustaría que confiaras en mi— Le contesto ella con molestia, se estaba cansando de eso.

—Quiero darte algo— El castaño dijo ignorándola —pensaba dártelo esta noche, en navidad, pero creo que el día se arruino un poco.

Él se alejó de ella, Astrid suspiro pesadamente, Hiccup no le diría nada, eso la entristeció un poco, después de todo ellos eran algo así como una pareja, con el todo era dudoso, el castaño rebusco en su cajón, se acerco a ella como un niño pequeño, le pidió su mano y le dio una pequeña caja, bellamente adornada.

—Espero te guste, de lo contrario me pondré muy triste— Dijo el dándole un puchero.

—Que tonto eres— Ella le contesto dejando escapar una risita, este era un chico complicado.

Astrid desenvolvió el pequeño obsequio, en su interior había una caja de aspecto antiguo, un anillo estaba en su interior, en el centro tenía un bello adorno de una rosa, en su costado, grabado tenía una "H".

—Que yo sepa mi nombre comienza con A— Le dijo ella ante el detalle.

—Ups, creo que me equivoque... es una H de Hiccup— Le contesto el con diversión —es para que no me olvides.

Hiccup tomo el anillo de la caja y se lo puso en su dedo, era un lindo detalle, pero por alguna razón ella no se sentía feliz del todo, aun había mucho por resolver y dentro de ella sentía que no podría continuar con el castaño si no hablaban sobre ello.

El resto de la velada paso tranquila, para mala suerte de Astrid, la tía de Hiccup, no volvió a mencionar a la famosa Heather, al parecer toda la familia del castaño se puso de acuerdo, porque no volvieron a tocar el tema en toda la noche, aunque aun había cierto aire incomodo en el ambiente.

El tiempo paso rápido en la casa Haddock, pronto ambos chicos se estaban despidiendo de los padres del castaño, para volver a la ocupada vida universitaria en Berk, Valka la abrazo como el primer día, como si la conociera de toda su vida y le pidió que regresara en alguna otra ocasión.

La familia de Hiccup estaba feliz con ella, la hacían sentir bien, pero no podía evitar pensar en Heather, ¿con ella eran igual?, o quizás a ella la querían mucho más, no quería pensar más en la chica, pero aunque ella no quisiera la antigua novia del castaño seguía en su mente.

Los días pasaron y se encontraba esperando a que Hiccup terminara su turno en "The Dragon Rider's", el olor a café siempre la calmaba y la hacía sentir mucho mejor, mientras esperaba al chico trataba de estudiar un poco, pero ninguna palabra lograba entrar en su cabeza.

—¿Puedo sentarme? — Astrid alzo su vista y se sorprendió cuando vio a Ian frente a ella.

—Claro…

—No has respondido mis mensajes— El chico le comento mientras jugaba con una cuchara —Pensare que me ignoras.

—He estado ocupada, con la universidad— Ian era un ex, pero a pesar de todo siempre hablaban, no tenía por qué ser malo, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, siempre fuiste una chica inteligente— Dijo el con suavidad.

—Y tú siempre has sabido que decir— Ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Astrid dio un vistazo a donde Hiccup se encontraba, pero ya no lo encontró, de seguro había ido a cambiarse de ropa para salir, los nervios comenzaron a aparecer y el estomago comenzó a dolerle, el hecho de que Hiccup e Ian se encontraran directamente la ponía inquieta, estaba tan inquieta que comenzó a jugar con el anillo que el castaño le regalo en navidad.

—Qué bonito— Ian le dijo mientras sostenía su mano, la calidez de su el hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, aunque no sabia si era por los nervios o por otra cosa —Nunca fuiste de usar joyas.

—Es…diferente — Le respondió ella quitando su mano rápidamente.

—Recuérdame porque terminamos— Soltó de repente el chico con una sonrisa.

—Tu sabes porque, no comiences...

El que Hiccup pudiera llegar en cualquier momento no era nada bueno para su corazón, mucho menos por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación que tenía con Ian, porque la vida le ponía situaciones tan complicadas, era como si estuviera jugando con ella.

—Quiero que regresemos— Ian le dijo mirándola a los ojos —Dame otra oportunidad, podría arreglar las cosas.

—Yo…umm.

—Astrid, ¿nos vamos? —Hiccup llego con un semblante irritado, jamás lo había visto así, ¿estaba enojado?.

—Em…— Porque de pronto se sentía tan tímida, ella no era así.

—Piénsalo— Soltó Ian de repente y se puso de pie para marcharse.

La lucha de miradas que sostuvo con Hiccup cuando se cruzaron, la hizo sentir incomoda, se pregunto en que estarían pensando ambos chicos, de pronto se sintió como un trofeo y que ambos luchaban por quien se quedaba con ella.

El castaño la llevo a su casa, según el, estaba muy cansado después de terminar su turno, a pesar de que le mostraba sonrisas a Astrid, estás se sentían forzadas, como si siguiera molesto a pesar de querer demostrar lo contrario.

—¿De que hablaban? — El castaño dejo el silencio que los envolvía.

—De nada —Astrid le respondio entrando a su casa.

— ¿Piensas volver con él?

De pronto un fuego apareció dentro de Astrid, estaba molesta o mejor dicho, estaba furiosa, Hiccup quería saberlo todo, pero cuando ella preguntaba, nada salía de el, no le parecia justo y ya estaba arta.

—¡Y a ti que te importa!— Le soltó de pronto la chica.

—¡Me importa!, porque no quiero quedar como un tonto!

—¡Si, pues ya es tarde!, ¡te considero un tonto desde que te conocí!

—¡Así pues, tu eres una engreída, una loca y agresiva!.

Astrid se molesto aun mas con el chico, se dispuso a darle un golpe a Hiccup con todas sus fuerzas, pero este le sostuvo el brazo, la acerco a él y comenzó a besarla con insistencia, en un principio ella trato de resistirse porque aun seguía molesta, pero contra lo que no pudo fue con ese encanto casi magnetico que salía del castaño que la arrastro y la hizo sentirse bien.

Se dirigieron con prisa al cuarto de Astrid, sin detener el necesitado beso, ya nada mas importaba, no mas molestas interrupciones, no mas inoportunos ex novios, no mas secretos.

* * *

 **¡lamento la tardanza!, aqui un nuevo capitulo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Hiccup estaba recostado a su lado, muy dormido, se preguntaba como alguien que se encargaba de darles tantos dolores, podía estar tan tranquilo, se llamó tonta así misma por dejarse llevar en el momento, cuando estaba molesta con él.

Se levantó pesadamente, no había tiempo de pensar en el castaño, ella debía ir a clases, por lo que tomo una ducha y se vistió rápidamente, le dio un vistazo al chico, quien aun dormía profundamente, se veía tan tranquilo y adorable, agito su cabeza, no había tiempo de seguir con esas tonterías, dejo a Hiccup durmiendo después de todo, ellos no estaban en las mismas clases, cerro la puerta despacio, llevándose un sobresalto en cuanto vio a Ruffnut.

—¡Al fin despiertas! —Le comento Ruffnut con exageración —Cuando llegue anoche ya estabas en tu cuarto.

—Estaba cansada— Le respondió Astrid tratando de evitar su mirada.

—Mm… ¿Y como te fue con Hiccup? — Le dijo la revoltosa rubia con burla en su voz —¿Hubieron arrumacos?.

—¡No!, Nada de eso, de hecho peleamos— Le soltó rápidamente Astrid.

—¡Ay no, qué horror! — Ruffnut comento desinteresadamente, mientras comía.

Astrid decidió ignorar a su amiga, comenzó a desayunar con rapidez, mientras Ruffnut le contaba la navidad que paso con su alocada familia, como ella y Tuffnut se peleaban por los obsequios, según ella esa era una especie de tradición en su familia, el ganador era aquel que podía robarle mas obsequios al otro, eso le hizo pensar que lo mejor había sido no ir con ellos.

—Oye Astrid, ¿tienes una toalla que pueda usar? — Dijo el castaño apoyado en la puerta de la chica, su torso estaba descubierto, exhibiendo su tonificado abdomen.

Astrid enrojeció completamente y le arrojo rápidamente una toalla, la cual cayo perfectamente en la cabeza de Hiccup, lo empujo rápidamente y cerró la puerta, mientras Ruffnut solo le dedico una mirada picarona.

—Oye As, si yo discutiera así con los chicos, no seguiría soltera— Ruffnut le dijo mientras movía sus cejas sugerentemente.

—¡Ya déjame, me voy! — Astrid dijo completamente sonrojada ante los comentarios de su amiga.

Salió disparada de su departamento, por el día quería evitar a Ruffnut quien estaría de seguro todo el día recalcándole lo que vio, aunque era usualmente ella la que veia a las conquistas de la alocada chica por todo el departamento.

mientras caminada, decidió pasar por la tienda, un buen café le ayudaría a sentirse mejor y comenzar bien el día, la felicidad en un vaso o por lo menos asi lo era para ella, al salir choco con una chica, ¿que su mala suerte no terminaba?, se estaba cansando de todas esas situaciones inesperadas, aunque por suerte su café no se derramo.

—Lo siento, no me fije —Dijo la chica con dulzura.

—No…no discúlpame a mí

—Es que buscaba un lugar e iba distraída

—¿Eres nueva por aquí?, tal vez pueda ayudarte— Astrid le respondió con amabilidad.

—¿En serio? Muchas gracias, busco la universidad de Berk

—Pues, yo estudio ahí, no tengo problemas en llevarte.

Ambas chicas caminaron juntas, la chica con la cual tropezó era muy amable, le contó a Astrid que ella había vivido en Berk hace años, pero que no recordaba ni el nombre de las calles, también que había vuelto hace poco a la ciudad, para terminar la universidad bien, que estudiaba arte, aunque también se dedicaba a la fotografía.

Para Astrid la caminata paso muy rápido, la chica le simpatizaba mucho y ambas eran muy parecidas en algunas cosas, por lo que no tardaron en entenderse, cuando llegaron a la universidad, ambas chicas se despidieron, aunque se maldijo a si misma por no haberle preguntado cómo se llamaba, ni su numero de teléfono, pudieron ser buenas amigas, pero esperaba volver a encontrarse con ella, después de todo ahora asistían a la misma universidad.

Para su extrañeza no vio a Hiccup en todo el día, era raro que el chico no estuviera dedicándose a fastidiarla como siempre, tal vez el la evitaba, creía que era lo mejor, después de todo, no porque hubieran pasado la noche juntos quería decir que ella había olvidado todo, con quien si se topó para su mala suerte fue Ruffnut, quien la molesto todo el día, incluso se sentó a su lado especialmente para eso.

Iba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien, pero no cualquier persona, si no con la misma chica de esta mañana, su reencuentro había sido mas pronto de lo esperado.

—Creo que no podemos dejar de tropezar entre nosotras— Le dijo la chica riendo.

—Eso creo, de verdad lo siento

—No te preocupes, por cierto, quiero agradecerte por traerme, te invito un helado— La chica le dijo con una sonrisa

—Por mi está bien— Astrid le contesto compartiendo la sonrisa.

Por el dia, dejo de pensar en el castaño y porque estaba desaparecido, pasar su tiempo con compañía femenina tal vez la haría sentir mejor, después de todo se llevaba muy bien con la chica, como si fueran amigas desde siempre.

La chica volvió a contarle más sobre ella, le dijo que era una persona de espíritu viajero, ya que su padre cambiaba de ciudad cada cierto tiempo por su trabajo y a pesar de ser mayor, le encantaba acompañarlo y conocer nuesvos lugares.

—La verdad no me sentí muy feliz de volver a Berk— La muchacha le dijo en un suspiro.

—¿No te gusta la ciudad?

—Mejor dicho, tengo algo así como un mal recuerdo— Dijo mientras hacia una mueca —Con uno de mis ex novios.

—Oh, se lo que es eso— Astrid también soltó un suspiro.

—Aunque él era lindo conmigo y nos enamoramos mucho — La chica le comento pensativa —Lo que más me encantaba, era cuando me llevaba a dar vueltas en su moto.

Astrid no pudo evitar pensar en Hiccup ante ese comentario, ¿que estaría haciendo?, tal vez no debía insistir tanto en un tema que él realmente no quería hablar, se sintió como una tonta.

—Me encantaba tanto, que me compre una— Continuo la chica con su relato —Tal vez podría llevar a darte una vuelta alguna vez.

—Seria genial— Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.

El día termino bien para Astrid, era la primera vez desde que comenzó a salir con Hiccup, que tenía un día sin preocupaciones, aunque tampoco era como si todos los días fueran malos junto al castaño, solo por ese momento, dejo de pensar en Ian, Heather y los secretos de Hiccup.

—Por cierto, aun no me has dicho tu nombre— Le dijo la chica.

—Soy Astrid, Astrid Hofferson— La rubia le respondió con alegría —¿Qué hay de ti?.

—Mi nombre es Heather, Heather Deranged— La chica le contesto con una sonrisa.

De pronto sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza, ademas de una opresión en el pecho, ¿no podía ser la misma Heather?, la chica de aquellos secretos, ¿acaso la vida podía jugarle una peor broma?, en el fondo solo esperaba que fuera una macabra coincidencia del destino.

* * *

 **Tuve un momento de lucidez y escribí cerca de 4 capítulos, ¡los iré subiendo en esta semana!, también cambie el estado del fic a incompleto, porque ya se mas o menos el final que le pondré, aunque aun no se cuanto me tarde en llegar a el.**


	8. Chapter 8

Llevaba días hablando con Heather, cada vez que ella hacia comentarios de su antigua vida en Berk le daba un vuelco al corazón y sobretodo cuando recordaba cosas de Hiccup, al cabo de un tiempo ato muchos cabos, pero no los suficientes o no los que les gustaría.

Muchas veces se descubría a si misma intentando sacarle a la chica de cabello negro el secreto que compartía con el castaño, pero usualmente ella solo le sonreía y le contestaba "son cosas del pasado", tampoco quería que Heather creyera que era una metiche, porque a pesar de todo, la chica realmente le simpatizaba y aun estaba segura de que podrían ser amigas o así podría ser si el castaño no estuviera de por medio.

La cosa con Hiccup tampoco avanzaba demasiado, cada vez que intentaba volver a hablar sobre el tema, el chico sacaba sus encantos y Astrid poco se resistía ante ello, él era su punto débil y para su mala suerte lo había descubierto.

Esa mañana se encontraba desayunando con Ruffnut, ella se dedicaba a contarle una de sus típicas anécdotas mientras ella solo pensaba en qué hacer con ambos chicos, Heather y Hiccup.

—…Así que le saque una foto—La revoltosa chica le dijo mientras suspiraba —¡Oye!, ¡ya sé que mis historias son demasiado geniales para tus oídos, pero no te emociones tanto escuchándome!

—Lo siento— Astrid le contesto revolviendo su comida —Creo que enfermare

—Tal vez, estas embarazada

—¡No digas esas cosas! — Le soltó Astrid avergonzada y enrojecida ante tal comentario.

—Uy, que sensible.

Las locuras de Ruffnut solo hacían que su estado de pánico aumentara, un bebe seria lo ultimo de la mala suerte, no es que no quisiera hijos, pero los quería en el futuro y no estaba segura de si exactamente con Hiccup, tal vez si iba a enfermarse como ella había dicho, era lo último que le faltaba, ya que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y eso podría bajar su rendimiento.

—¡Buenos días My Lady! — Le dijo Hiccup sorpresivamente, mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

—Buenos días.

—¿Te sucede algo?, te vez algo pálida— El castaño le dijo con algo que creyó era preocupación.

—Estoy bien — Astrid le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sabes, estuve pensando y me di cuenta que no conoces mi departamento — El chico de le dijo mientras le compartía una sonrisa —Snotlout decidió que haría una fiesta ahí este sábado, debería hacerlas en su propia casa, por favor ve.

—No lo sé, debo estudiar para los exámenes— Astrid le contesto con decisión.

—Solo es un día, me sentiré solo si no vas— El castaño le dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

—Está bien, solo por esa vez— La rubia rió ante tal comentario.

—Gracias — El chico le contesto con un beso en los labios, últimamente le daba mas muestras de afecto en publico, lo que la hacia feliz.

—Ese día incluso puedo ayudarte con el stress, nadie nos echaría de menos — Le dijo el castaño con picardía.

Astrid se sonrojo ante tal comentario y golpeo al chico en el brazo por sus palabras, había cosas que no cambiaban, una de ellas, que Hiccup siempre buscaba la forma de burlarse de ella, eso a el le encantaba.

En cuanto Ruffnut se enteró de la fiesta en lo de Hiccup, se consideró enseguida una invitada y por supuesto si iba ella, su hermano también, según Tuffnut ambos eran los dioses de las fiestas, así que no podían perderse ninguna o habría una catástrofe en cualquier parte del mundo.

El fin de semana llego antes de lo esperado y ya era tiempo de fiesta, el departamento de Hiccup era enorme, de seguro le pagaban muy bien en la cafetería, aunque lo que más le llamo la atención a la rubia era la hermosa vista que podía observarse desde el ventanal, era algo mágico y único.

—A mí también me gusta— El castaño le susurro al oído.

—Debo admitirlo Haddock tienes buenos gustos

—Por supuesto — El chico le dijo colocando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, Astrid se sintió algo cohibida ante su intensa mirada.—Hoy no podre estar tanto tiempo contigo, me tienen de esclavo por aquí— Dijo Hiccup cambiando su actitud a una divertida —No me extrañes tanto.

—En tus sueños — Astrid le contesto con diversión.

En cuanto el chico se marchó, Astrid echo un vistazo a su alrededor, reconoció a los chicos que Hiccup le presento en su paseo a la playa, Ruffnut no se despegaba de Eret y trataba de usar sus "encantos" en el , rió ante la actitud de su compañera, por otro lado, ahí también se encontraba mucha gente que ella jamás había visto, ¿eran amigos del castaño?, aunque la fiesta era de Snotlout de seguro eran muchos conocidos de el, no pudo evitar comparar ese momento a cuando estaba con Ian, en ese aspecto él jamás la dejaba sola.

Agito la cabeza, no era bueno estar pensando en esas cosas, por lo menos no cuando se supone estaba con Hiccup, aunque el ya ni se veía, suspiro con pesadez, se estaba aburriendo un poco, nunca habia sido buena para las fiestas.

—¿Quieres un trago? — Snotlout le dijo mientras le tendía un vaso.

—Claro.

Tendió su mano para recibir el vaso del chico, aunque vio como Snotlout se le quedaba viendo la mano, su rostro paso a un color blanco con rapidez y lucia preocupado, incluso comenzó a sudar.

—¿De...donde… lo sacaste? — El chico le soltó con nerviosismo.

—Hiccup me lo dio— Astrid le respondió con incomodidad, mientras se cubría la mano.

—Ese idiota — Murmuro Snotlout, aunque la rubia lo escucho a la perfección.

Astrid noto que su nerviosismo no era casual, él sabía algo, el chico de pelo negro se dio media vuelta y se marchó con rapidez, pero ella lo siguió, quería respuestas y no le importaba de donde conseguirlas, miro su anillo, de seguro eso se convertiría en un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Snotlout entro en una habitación mirando a su alrededor, como si fuera un delincuente, el chico era demasiado obvio, Astrid entro a hurtadillas detrás de él, el pelinegro no se dio cuenta que ella también había entrado puesto que aún estaba de espaldas a ella.

—¡Snotlout! — Le grito para llamar su atención.

—¡Dioses, casi me das un infarto! —El le respondió sosteniéndose el pecho exageradamente.

—Quiero que me cuentes sobre Heather— Astrid le dijo sin rodeos.

Snotlout solo hizo una mueca y puso la misma expresión que ella vio en la cena de navidad, en casa de Hiccup, cuando la tía de Hiccup hizo el inapropiado comentario, el sabia la historia y se la sacaría de una u otra forma.

—Lo siento…no se de quien hablas— El muchacho le respondió tratando de evitar su mirada.

—Cuéntamelo, sé que lo sabes— Le exigió Astrid con fuerza.

—¡Está bien!, si se de quien me hablas, ¡pero no diré nada! — Snotlout le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Y no puedes obligarme.

Astrid ya estaba harta de toda es estupidez, toda la presión que sentía se le acumuló, tomo a Snotlout de su camisa, se dejó llevar por su enojo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

—¡Auch!, ¡estás loca!— Se quejo un lastimado Snotlout en el suelo, su mejilla estaba roja por el golpe de la chica, Astrid lo miro aun mas enfadada y volvió a levantar su brazo en señal de amenaza.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Dijo mientras levantaba ambos brazos en señal de paz —Te lo contare.

El chico suspiro con pesadez, miro a la chica rubia que lo amenazaba con la mirada y dejo caer los hombros en señal de rendición —Te contare lo que paso entre Hiccup y Heather.

* * *

 **¡nuevo capitulo! espero les guste, me gustaria responder algunos comentarios, asi que hagan sus preguntas para el proximo capitulo jaja.**


	9. Chapter 9

—Hiccup conoció a Heather en la escuela— Comenzó a relatar Snotlout con un suspiro —Según el, se enamoró a primera vista de ella, ¡un completo flechazo!

—La cosa fue mutua y al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir, todos decían que era la pareja perfecta— El pelinegro dijo mientras hacia ademanes con los brazos.

Astrid solo escuchaba atentamente al primo del castaño, le dolía el estómago con fuerza, la verdad que tanto había buscado estaba cerca y eso solo la hacía sentir aun mas nerviosa.

—Duraron mucho tiempo juntos— El pelinegro le dijo viéndola seriamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué tanto?— Pregunto la rubia, no sabía porque había dicho eso, solo salió de su boca.

—Lo suficiente como…— Snotlout hizo una pausa, una que le pareció eterna a la rubia —…Como para que Hiccup quisiera casarse con ella.

Esa respuesta si que no se la esperaba, ¿Hiccup quería casarse con Heather?, algo comenzó a oprimirle el pecho con fuerza y empezó a sentir mucho calor., como si el aire de la habitación la sofocara poco a poco.

—Iba a proponérselo antes de entrar a la universidad, pero se pelearon, nunca me dijo porque, solo sé que Hiccup estaba muy molesto, pero aun así no cancelo sus planes, de verdad le gustaba mucho.

—Heather se enteró de lo que el iba a hacer y solo... desapareció— Snotlout dijo con la cabeza gacha —Eso le rompió el corazón a Hiccup.

—Habían rumores de que Heather huyo con un chico, de que estaba embarazada, que solo jugaba con Hiccup, todas lo destruyeron por dentro y se volvió cada vez mas frió

—El… incluso pensó en ir a buscarla— El chico le dijo como si estuviera recordando aquel momento —No comía, tenía insomnio y no quería estar con nadie, mis tíos se preocuparon bastante por el.

El relato de Snotlout solo la dejo con mas dudas, ¿que debía hacer ahora?, quiso hacer preguntas, pero Snotlout la silencio, lo que fuera decirle no iba a ser bueno, lo veía en su rostro.

—El anillo que llevas… iba a ser de ella— Le soltó casi en un susurro.

—¿A que te refieres? — Respondió Astrid no queriendo oír la respuesta.

—Era el anillo, con el que le pediría matrimonio...

Sintió como el calor la invadió ante tal confesión, miro su mano, donde el regalo que supuestamente era para ella la quemaba, sintió desesperación, no aguanto mucho más y salió de la habitación deprisa, tropezando en la salida con el castaño.

—¡My lady!, ¿te sientes bien? — Hiccup dijo mientras la sostenía de los hombros, la miraba con preocupación.

Ella no le respondió, solo sentía dolor dentro de ella, ¿porque pasaban esas cosas?, justo cuando comenzaban a avanzar en su relación, se sintió una completa tonta y por su mente paso que el castaño solo se burlaba de ella.

—Tienes algo de fiebre — El chico le dijo mientras tocaba con suavidad su frente.

—No...me...toques— Mascullo entre dientes la rubia.

—¿My Lady?

Astrid lo miro con dureza a los ojos, se sintió traicionada, no pudo encontrar ese algo que aun la hacía estar con Hiccup, en su reemplazo, solo había enojo, se dejó llevar por toda la furia que estaba cargando y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eres…un mentiroso— Dijo la rubia entre dientes.

—Astrid...

—No quiero volver a verte.

Hiccup sostuvo su mejilla, no le dijo nada, no le reprocho, ni la trato de loca, solo la miro con algo que creyó ser tristeza, pero no le importo, ya no mas, salió a toda velocidad de ese lugar que la quemaba por dentro, una parte de ella quería que el la detuviera y le pidiera perdón, que pudieran seguir adelante, pero eso no ocurrió, el la dejo marchar.

La opresión del pecho y el dolor de estómago aún continuaban y cada vez le dolía mucho mas, no detuvo su andar hasta que por fin llego a su hogar, se lanzó a su cama, escondiendo el rostro, ella no era de llorar y no quería verse a si misma en tal estado, trato de reprimir el sollozo hasta que las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, miro el anillo que Hiccup le dio, para ella ya no significaba nada, se lo quito con enojo y lo arrojo lejos.

El dolor de estómago continuaba, era casi insoportable, por lo que por esa vez, se permitió sufrir y dejar salir todo lo que llevaba dentro, continuo hasta que se quedo dormida.

Se despertó cuando sintió un frio paño en su cabeza, abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dolía todo el cuerpo, a su lado estaba Ruffnut quien dio un suspiro de alivio cuando la vio.

—¡Me estabas preocupando! — Soltó mientras le cambiaba el paño de la frente.

—¡Estabas ardiendo en fiebre! — Le dijo la chica —Así que no te preocupes por nada Tuffnut y yo te cuidaremos!

Astrid le dio una leve sonrisa, agradecía tenerla cerca en esos momentos, a Tuffnut también, después de todo ambos gemelos eran buenos amigos y siempre la cuidaban, Ruffnut solía decir que era porque ella era parte del clan, lo que sea que se refería con eso.

—No te vi salir de la fiesta— Ruffnut le dijo con precaución —¿Que sucedió como para que te fueras tan rápido?

—nada, me sentí mal y no quería arruinar la noche— Mintió Astrid, lo que menos quería era hablar del castaño en esos momentos.

—Que tonta, eres como de la familia, jamás nos arruinas nada— Le soltó la chica de dos trenzas mientras se hacia la ofendida.

—Lo siento…— Murmuro Astrid, trato de darle una sonrisa, pero salió algo como una mueca.

—No te sientas presionada, cuéntame cuando estés lista.

Astrid sonrió ante tal comentario, Ruffnut era una persona alocada y fiestera, pero cuando se trataba de ayudarla, se volvía la persona más seria del mundo, la primera vez que rompió con Ian ella estuvo dispuesta a ir a romperle la nariz de un golpe.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que a Astrid se le quitara la fiebre por completo, en todos esos días Hiccup ni siquiera dio señales de vida, ¿qué significaba eso?, no pudo evitar pensar aun mas que el castaño solo jugaba con ella, aunque tampoco era como si hubieran tenido una relación seria desde el comienzo, de hecho, jamás se volvió seria.

—Oye As, vamos a ir por pizza con los muchachos, ¿vienes? —Ruffnut le soltó alegremente.

—No gracias, me quedare estudiando.

—Como quieras, si cambias de opinión, solo envíame un mensaje.

Suspiro pesadamente de seguro el castaño también iría, ¿debía buscar a Hiccup?, aun no se sentía capaz de verlo, estaba tan ensimismada que se asustó cuando su teléfono sonó, Heather quería verla, saber de la chica solo provoco que el estómago volviera a dolerle.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

No supo porque, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta se dirigía a encontrarse con la chica de cabello negro, ¿en que estaba pensando?, o mejor dicho porque no pensaba antes de actuar.

En cuanto vio a Heather esta la saludo alegremente, por su parte se esforzó en mostrarle una sonrisa, pero a su parecer no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente, ya que seguía cuestionándose en su mente que rayos hacia una y otra vez.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales por un buen rato, aunque la mente de Astrid se encontraba en otro lugar, miraba a la chica que tenía enfrente con detención, ¿Heather era mejor que ella?, no podía evitar preguntárselo.

—Sabes…— La chica de pelo negro comenzó dubitativa —Volví a encontrarme con mi ex.

—¿Enserio? — Astrid le respondió con desanimo, esperaba que su "amiga" no notara su falta de ganas de hablar sobre ese tema en especial.

—Sí, hace unos días, aunque se veía algo triste— Dijo la chica mientras agachaba su cabeza, como si pensara en algo —Y hablamos…

—¿Sobre qué? — No quería sonar presurosa, pero la ansiedad comenzó a consumirla nuevamente y el dolor de estómago volvió a aparecer.

—Sobre nosotros...— La pelinegra le contesto algo apenada sabes —Creo... que aún lo amo.

El corazón de Astrid comenzó a latir con fuerza, ¿y si Hiccup también amaba Heather después de todo ese tiempo?, ¿y si realmente nunca la olvido?, de pronto volvió a sentirse como una tonta.

—Pienso que podríamos volver— Le soltó la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Él te dijo algo?— La rubia le pregunto como no queriendo la cosa, aunque en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta.

—¿Sobre regresar?, no menciono nada, pero no pierdo nada intentándolo, ¿no lo crees?.

—¿Porque se separaron? — Ese era el momento, de no solo saber la verdad de Hiccup, si no también la de la chica que tenia justo enfrente.

—Era demasiado joven, él iba a pedirme matrimonio... sus amigos no eran los mejores guardando secretos... y me asuste, quise evitarlo a toda costa y me mude lo más pronto que pude, me arrepiento de lo que hice, pudimos haber sido felices.

—Si…— Astrid le respondió con inquietud —¡Debo irme!

No le dio tiempo a la chica de siquiera responderle, sólo se marchó lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar, tenia tanto en que pensar sobre ella, sobre Hiccup, sobre Heather y sobre Ian.

Cuando se dio cuenta, iba en dirección al departamento de Hiccup lo mas rápido que sus pies podían, quería verlo, lo necesitaba, quería gritarle, golpearlo, quería llamarlo idiota con todas sus fuerzas.

Golpeo la puerta con insistencia, escucho movimiento dentro del departamento, pero nadie salía a abrirle, frunció el ceño no se detendría hasta que Hiccup se dignara a abrirle la puerta.

Luego de insistir un rato la puerta se entreabrió un poco, pero para su sorpresa no fue Hiccup quien se asomaba por la pequeña abertura, sino la cajera que solía ver en "The Dragon Rider's", ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?, ¿acaso la habia cambiado tan rápido?.

La chica salió del departamento del castaño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, suspiro pesadamente una vez se encontró afuera y trato de darle una sonrisa, pero algo como una mueca salio de ella.

—Astrid… es primera vez que hablamos— Dijo la chica algo nerviosa —Mi nombre es Stormfly, he oído mucho de ti.

—Aja, necesito hablar con Hiccup— La rubia le contesto cortantemente, venia dispuesta a solo hablar con el castaño.

En cuanto Astrid pregunto por el causante de sus dolores de estomago, la chica que le impedía el paso comenzó a titubear excusas, era más que claro que no quería dejarla entrar, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con obstáculos, con fuerza, la quito de su camino y entro con rapidez al departamento.

El lugar estaba oscuro, solo había una pequeña abertura en la cortina que dejaba entrar algo de luz, pudo visualizar al castaño acostado en su sofá, ni siquiera se levantó cuando la vio entrar.

La chica que se presentó con ella como Stormfly entro velozmente tras ella, lucia muy nerviosa, Hiccup solo se incorporó y le pidió que los dejara a solas, lo que fuera a decirle no iba a ser divertido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Le soltó Hiccup con un tono de indiferencia.

—Necesitamos hablar— Ella le contesto igual de indiferente, como se atrevía si quiera a hacerse el ofendido.

—Creo que ya todo está dicho

—Entonces te devolveré esto— Astrid dijo mientras le tendía el anillo de la discordia.

—No lo hagas— Él le dijo mientras se ponía frente a ella —Es tuyo después de todo.

—Jamás lo fue

—Astrid… No lo entiendes

—¿Que no lo entiendo? — Dijo ella con ira —¡Me mentiste todo el tiempo!

—¡jamás te mentí!

—¡Jugaste conmigo!... y eso me dolió.

—¡Jamás jugué contigo! — Le soltó Hiccup con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, jamás lo vio de esa manera, el siempre lucia tan… tranquilo.

—¡De todas las personas idiotas!, ¿¡tenías que hablar con Snotlout!?, ¡él no tiene idea!

Astrid se sorprendió por aquel comentario, ya de por si era raro que Hiccup estuviera enojado, pero que la estuviera regañando la hizo enfurecer, el no estaba en ese derecho, quería gritarle, pero no pudo.

—¡Te mentí sí, pero no en lo que tú crees!— Hiccup se acerco a ella, tanto que Astrid podia sentir su calor —Todo lo que te dije que sentía, fue siempre verdad

—¿¡Y qué hay de esto!?, dijiste que la H era de Hiccup, ¿pero siempre fue de ella no?

—La H es de Haddock, nunca tuvo que ver con ella.

—No me mientas, Snotlout dijo que se lo darías a ella.

—El anillo es de mi madre, mi padre se lo dio cuando se comprometieron, me lo dio hace unos años y me dijo que se lo diera a la chica que realmente amara de verdad.

Astrid se quedó helada ante tal confesión, ¿ella era la chica que Hiccup mas amaba?, ya no sabía si creer sus palabras, eran tantos los problemas entre ellos, la poca confianza, ademas del fantasma de su relación con Heather aun la aquejaba.

—No se lo di a ella Astrid, te lo di a ti

—¿Pero y si te la hubieras encontrado antes?, se lo hubieras dado a Heather

—Lo hice y no se lo entregue…

—La vi en berserker, antes de conocerte…— El castaño suspiro con pesadez al soltar aquellas palabras, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—Acompañé a mi padre en un viaje… y la vi, créeme cuando digo que no sentí nada por ella, ni siquiera ahora, yo... te conocí a la semana siguiente cuando volvi a la ciudad.

—Ahora siento aún más que juegas conmigo, como quieres que sepa que no lo haces porque te dolio verla y que aunque no sea voluntario, solo me usas para sentirte mejor... eso no es amor— Sintió calor en el rostro y como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no queria llorar frente a el —Ni siquiera fuiste serio conmigo.

—Astrid yo…— El teléfono de Hiccup sonó, dristayendolos a ambos, el contesto velozmente, Astrid se sintió ignorada por el castaño, se supone que estaban hablando, incluso podia ser la charla que lo solucionara todo.

—Lo siento debo irme— Soltó el mientras se apresuraba a la puerta del departamento, tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves de su moto.

—Estamos hablando— Dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se sentia molesta y le molestaba aun mas que Hiccup se lo tomara tan a la ligera.

—Esto es importante...

—¿Qué es?, puedes contarmelo, como quieres que te crea, jamás me dices nada

—¡Basta, no hay tiempo para esto!— El le contesto mientras ponía una mano en la puerta, pero Astrid fue más rápida y puso su cuerpo en contra, si Hiccup pensaba huir no se lo permitiria.

—¡Quítate, debo irme!— El castaño repitio con insistencia, pero Astrid no se movio —¡No!, ¡Dime que ocurre!

—¡Mi padre, está en el hospital!— Le grito el con fuerza, la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia el y la abrazo con fuerza y necesidad.

—¿Esta bien?— Pregunto ella algo incomoda, no quería que el la tocara, porque sentía que caería otra vez en el huracán Haddock —¿Cuando?

—Hace una semana, tuvo un accidente en el auto y el... estaba en coma— Hiccup le informo sin soltar su abrazo, la rubia podía sentir ese dulce olor a café que tanto le agradaba de el —Mi madre acaba de llamar y dijo que despertó, pero Astrid... ¿que debería hacer?

La pregunta era, ¿que debía hacer ella?, tenia que tomar una decision con respecto al castaño, pero creia que no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre ello, su mala suerte solo continuaba.

* * *

 **¡Lamento la tardanza!, pero me puse a hacer el fanfic "destinado a ti" y no subi este, lo siento, ¡espero no decepcionarlos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Acompaño a Hiccup al hospital, no le pareció adecuado dejarlo solo en un momento como ese, además ella también estaba preocupada por el estado del padre del castaño, los padres del chico habían sido tan buenos con ella, que le pareció una buena manera de retribuir ese cariño que sentían por ella.

Al llegar a la habitación, el señor Stoick se encontraba como si nada, como si nunca hubiera tenido el accidente, aunque con uno que otro vendaje y unas cuantas magulladuras en el rostro, aun así, se veía más preocupado de comer que de sus heridas, a su lado, se encontraba la madre de Hiccup.

—¡Deberías comer más despacio!, ¡estas herido!— Le soltó Valka con el ceño fruncido a su marido.

—Muero de hambre mujer, no me pidas eso— Dijo el con un tono divertido, su esposa cambio su gesto fruncido y solo le sonrió con dulzura.

—¡Pa!, me alegro de que estés bien— Hiccup dijo acercándose a su padre, en respuesta él le dio "golpecitos" en la espalda con fuerza.

—¡Ay por favor, solo fue un golpecito, el auto se llevo lo peor!— Dijo el sonriendo para luego soltar una carcajada, pero tanto Hiccup como Valka lo miraron con seriedad por lo que paro de reír enseguida.

—¿Cuándo podrás irte?— Pregunto el castaño a su padre.

—Espero que pronto, nunca me han gustado mucho los hospitales, ¿Val porque no le preguntas al médico?— La madre Hiccup le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su esposo y salió de la habitación.

—Acompaña a tu madre, ya sabes cómo se pone, comienza a decir que los remedios naturales son mejores y todo eso— Le ordeno casi al instante a Hiccup, quien se levantó, pero le dedico una mirada Astrid esperando para que ella se fuera con él.

—Adelante ve, Astrid me hará compañía— Le comento el padre al castaño mientras le daba un guiño a la rubia, el chio dudo por un instante, pero luego se fue para seguir a su madre.

Astrid se sintió algo incomoda a solas con el padre de Hiccup, no sabia de que hablarle, ni como iniciar la conversación con el, después de todo ellos no habían convivido demasiado.

—Sabes Astrid…— El padre del chico dijo rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos —Cuando conocí a mi esposa, me enamoré a primera vista de ella y como no, era tan inteligente y divertida, solía comportarme como un idiota con ella.

La rubia no supo que decir, ni porque el padre del castaño le contaba esas cosas, aunque le pareció lindo que hablara con tanto cariño de su esposa, se notaba que eran un matrimonio muy feliz y se amaban mucho.

—Sé que mi hijo es un poco difícil— Soltó Stoick en un sonoro suspiro y por su expresión parecía que recordaba algo —Pero él te quiere mucho.

—¿Cómo esta tan seguro?— Dijo ella casi en un susurro, en el fondo se lo decía más a ella misma que al padre del chico.

—Conozco a mi hijo, créeme— El le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, en el fondo Astrid se sentía tan confundida por las palabras de Stoick, ¿debía intentarlo nuevamente? — Lo que allá pasado entre ustedes, sé que podrán arreglarlo…

—¿Somos tan obvios?— Le respondió la rubia con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, el también le sonrió devuelta —Un poco si.

Paso todo el día en el hospital, en el fondo el señor Stoick le preocupaba, así que no quería hacer una visita tan corta, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Hiccup le ofreció llevarla devuelta a su hogar, la madre del castaño se despidió con un abrazo de ella, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez ella tuvo un tacto más maternal.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, se sentía algo incomoda con la cercanía del castaño, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, porque a pesar de las discusiones entre ellos aun sentía algo por él.

—Bueno… llegamos…— Susurro el castaño con voz nerviosa, le dedico una discreta mirada a la rubia, que la hizo estremecer.

—Estuve pensando— Dijo Astrid mirándolo fijamente, sintió como un nudo apareció lentamente en su garganta —Sobre nosotros.

Hiccup solo la miro fijamente, se apoyó en su moto, atento a lo que ella fuera a decir, el castaño puso su interés en el suelo, como si lo más maravilloso del mundo se encontrara ahí.

—Creo… que deberíamos separarnos

—Si es lo que quieres— El castaño dijo mientras se subía a su moto dispuesto a marcharse, no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento.

—¡Hiccup!, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? — Pregunto ella dudosa respecto a lo que iba a decirle al muchacho frente a ella, el la miro de vuelta, esperando a que continuara con su platica.

—¿Podemos…tener un último día juntos?— Ahora ella trataba de evitaba su mirada, se sentía tonta por pedirle algo así y sería más que claro que el castaño le daría una negativa, parecía una niña pequeña que no sabía lo que quería.

—Te paso a buscar mañana— Hiccup le dio una pequeña sonrisa, no era una de sus típicas sonrisas, al contrario, lucia cansado o más bien triste.

Se recostó en su cama, mirando al techo fijamente, como si las respuestas a sus problemas se encontraran en alguna parte, se sentía segura de su decisión, pero aun así le dolía, miro por milésima vez el anillo que Hiccup le había regalado, no tuvo oportunidad de devolvérselo y ahora que todo terminaría le parecía lo más prudente de hacer.

La mañana siguiente fue rara, se sentía tranquila a pesar de todo, como si fuera un día normal y una cita normal, a diferencia de otras veces, ese día quería verse muy bien, quería tener un día memorable.

Hiccup paso por ella tal y como le había dicho, le dio una cálida sonrisa, como si nada estuviera pasando y todo continuara igual, Astrid se subió con él a la moto y se marcharon, tomo su cintura con fuerza, no queriendo soltar su agarre.

Su cita de despedida con Hiccup comenzó en "The Dragon Rider's", ambos se sentaron en su mesa favorita, el castaño le contó que estaba pensando en un nuevo café para la tienda, pero que se lo contaría a su padre cuando saliera del hospital.

Astrid bebía su "Nadder" lentamente, el café se sentía mucho más dulce de lo usual, el castaño bebía su café tranquilamente, le daba pequeñas sonrisas de vez en cuando y tomaba su mano con cariño.

—¿Qué opinas de lo que está pasando?— Le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente —Has estado muy callado.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, My Lady?— Él contesto dándole una falsa sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca —No puedo obligarte a que te quedes conmigo

—Lo siento…— Ella le respondió mirando al borroso reflejo que se formaba en su taza de café —Es solo… que ya no puedo más.

—No me malinterpretes, me gusta estar contigo, admito que fuiste un odioso conmigo en un principio y me daban ganas de darte un golpe en la cara en mas de una ocasion

—¡Wow!, cuanta sinceridad, me alegra saber que me aprecias tanto

—Pero a pesar de todo, tú me gustas y mucho, es solo que... ambos tenemos demasiados fantasmas y es eso lo que no soporto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hiccup evito la mirada de la rubia y la dirigió hacia la ventana, miro el cielo, provocando un contraste con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaba mirar.

—Parece que se está nublando… ¿te parece si te llevo a un último lugar?.

El castaño le pidió que cerrara los ojos, en todo el camino solo pudo sentir el viento en su rostro, esa sensación que tanto le gustaba, cuando Hiccup se detuvo la guió, tomando su mano con suavidad.

—¡Llegamos!— Dijo el mientras se detenía, Astrid abrió sus ojos y observo aquel lugar, que tanto recuerdos le traía, el mirador de su primera cita no tan cita con Hiccup.

Ella se sentó en la banca y él se apoyó en su moto, le ofreció un refresco, exactamente igual que la primera vez que el la llevo, eso le traía muchos recuerdos a la rubia, había pasado tanto con Hiccup.

—¿Porque aquí?— Ella le comento sin quitar su vista del paisaje que tenía enfrente.

—Porque aquí fue donde te conquiste, My Lady— Le respondió el con coquetería y mientras le guiñaba el ojo, para luego darle una cálida sonrisa.

—Yo diría que fue al revés— La rubia le devolvió el guiño, mientras daba una risita al castaño, aunque luego se sintió nostálgica por ello.

El chico la abrazo por la espalda y enterró su cabeza entre su cuello, al principio se quedó estática, solo sintiendo su contacto, pero luego no pudo evitar compartir ese abrazo con él.

—Será mejor volver… parece que lloverá— Él le comento mientras se separaba de ella y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Hiccup la llevaba a su departamento, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, los momentos en que el chico la hacía reír y enojar, se le oprimió el pecho dificultándole la respiración y las lágrimas amenazaron con comenzar a salir.

—¡Detente aquí!— Pidió ella rápidamente al castaño, se estaba quebrando de a poco y no quería que el castaño la viera de esa manera.

—¿Segura?, tu casa está a la vuelta de la esquina

—Si… muy segura

Ella se bajó rápidamente del vehículo, ambos se quedaron viendo un largo rato, ambos esperando a que el otro hablara primero, en el fondo no quería despedirse de Hiccup.

—Creo… que debería devolverte esto— Ella le dijo mientras le tendía el anillo que el le había regalado y con el cual le confeso que la amaba.

—Es tuyo, quédatelo My Lady

—No puedo quedármelo, le perteneció a tu madre, además… debes dárselo a la chica que ames, ¿no?

—Te amo a ti… Astrid

—Por favor… sería muy difícil si me lo quedo yo

El tomo el anillo de su mano y se le quedo mirando un tiempo, luego miro a la rubia, ambos sabían que era el momento de despedirse y continuar sus caminos separados, por dentro la rubia solo pensaba que a el destino le gustaba jugar.

—Bueno, es momento de que me vaya— Él le dijo mientras quitaba el seguro de la moto y se preparaba para marcharse.

Astrid se despidió con la mano y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero no pudo alejarse, el pecho le quemaba y comenzó a pensar en Hiccup, lo necesitaba a su lado, se volteo rápidamente, tomo los cabellos del castaño y le dio un beso, el último de ellos, un beso dulce y con necesidad.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que comenzó a llover, la lluvia caía sobre ambos que se negaban a romper el beso de aquel mágico momento que estaban viviendo por última vez, lo necesitaba, se separó del castaño y lo miro directamente a aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, para luego juntar sus frentes.

Se alejó de el despacio, sus manos se separaron lentamente, fue ahí cuando no soporto mucho más el momento y corrió, mientras la lluvia la mojaba y el castaño desaparecía detrás de ella, mientras sus lagrimas se juntaban con las gotas que caian del cielo, esa fue la última vez que vio a Hiccup Haddock.

* * *

 **Gracias por apoyar esta historia, este es el fin :c**  
 **¡mentira!, espero les guste**


	12. Chapter 12

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana del avión que la llevaría a su destino, el tiempo se le hacía eterno, habían pasado tantas cosas en esa ciudad, que en un principio dudo sobre su regreso, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus viejas amistades.

Se preguntaba en como la recibirían sus conocidos, ¿aún la recordarían siquiera?, también se sentía ansiosa por ver a sus padres nuevamente, sentía tantas ganas de hablar con ellos, después de todo no los veía hace mucho.

Los nervios hicieron su aparición cuando el avión comenzó a aterrizar en aquella ciudad que conocía a la perfección, aun no entendía a que se debía tanta emoción en ella, volvió a repetirse mentalmente que de seguro era por el paso de los años.

"Nada de grandes sorpresas", menciono ella cuando su teléfono sonó el día anterior, aunque conociendo a sus amigos y familia, se esforzarían por hacer un gran escándalo de su llegada.

Suspiro profundamente, el viaje había sido agotador, solo quería llegar pronto y darse una larga ducha con agua caliente. Se subió a un taxi, dio las indicaciones pertinentes al chofer, miro por la ventana todo el trayecto, reconocía las calles y las tiendas por las que pasaba, aunque algunas ya no estaban y había unas nuevas en su lugar.

El taxi se detuvo afuera de aquel edificio que conocía perfectamente, el paso del tiempo no habia hecho su presencia en aquel lugar, subió con ansias las escaleras, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de aquel departamento, suspiro para quitar todos los nervios de su cuerpo y toco.

—Hasta que por fin decides honrarnos con tu presencia— Dijo la chica rubia mientras abría la puerta con dramatismo propio de ella.

—¿Eso es lo primero que me dices luego de tanto tiempo?

—No fue mi mejor frase, pero creo que tiene algo de estilo, como en las películas.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron, para luego dar paso a un largo abrazo, Astrid no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto había cambiado su amiga, su cabello estaba más largo y lucia mucho más madura en sus rasgos, aunque de seguro mentalmente era cien por ciento ella.

—Tu habitación será la misma, aunque tendrás que compartirla con mi bebe— Su amiga le dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Wow, no sabía que tu…

—Para nada — Le contesto rápidamente la chica y haciendo un gesto sin importancia con la mano —Soy demasiado hermosa para ser madre, solo piénsalo, mi belleza se arruinaría

—Entonces…

—Hablo de mi nuevo perro, me enamore a primera vista de él— Respondió ella mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro y pestañeaba repetidamente.

—¿Y se puede saber porque duerme en mi cama?— Pregunto Astrid cruzando los brazos y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oye!, no es tu cama hace mucho tiempo, ¿o lo olvidaste?

No supo porque, pero el comentario de la rubia la hizo sentir culpable, frunció el ceño nuevamente y entro rápidamente al departamento, ignorando a la chica que se encontraba junto a ella, todo en el lugar estaba tal cual lo recordaba.

—No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de gruñona

—Y tu igual de molesta— Devolvió Astrid que aun continuaba con el ceño fruncido, pero cambio rápidamente su ceño por una cálida sonrisa —Pero te extrañe mucho, Ruffnut.

—Por favor, no empecemos con las sentimentalidades o creo que vomitare— La gemela le comento mientras se afirmaba el estómago y hacia un gesto divertido con sus manos.

Astrid rodó los ojos, había cosas que jamás cambiaban después de todo, abrió la puerta de su antiguo cuarto, pero en cuanto lo hizo una sombra corrió disparada hacia Ruffnut, pero algo fallo en el camino y se dio de lleno con la pared.

—¡Quien es un perro tonto!, ¡Tú lo eres, tú lo eres!— Ruffnut dijo con una voz chillona, mientras le daba mimos a su "bebe", fue ahí que la rubia comprendió porque amaba tanto a su mascota, era una imagen a semejanza de su dueña.

No quiso seguir dándole importancia a la aun alocada gemela y su exótica mascota, entró a su vieja habitación, le traía demasiados recuerdos, algunos de ellos que prefería no traer de nuevo a su mente, abrió la ventana para ventilar un poco el cuarto y cambio las sabanas, después de todo Ruffnut le había dicho que su mascota dormía ahí, no quería encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa.

Cuando ya hubo terminado de arreglar todo, se recostó con pesadez sobre la cama, comenzó a dar vueltas con la vista por aquel cuarto, era como si jamás se hubiera marchado, pero no quería pensar mucho más en ello, después de todo aquella que se encontraba ahí era otra Astrid.

No se dio cuenta en que momento cayó en los brazos de morfeo, despertó ya cuando era tarde y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, cuando salio a la sala, Ruffnut se encontraba haciendo la cena.

—Por fin despierta bella durmiente— Le comento con diversión la gemela mientras comenzaba a servir la cena para ambas —Comenzaba a pensar que estabas muerta

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte— Respondió la rubia mientras le sacaba su lengua con burla, comenzaron a cenar, mientras conversaban de todas las cosas que se habían perdido de la vida de ambas.

Pronto comenzaron a ver viejas fotografías, habían unas que Astrid reconocía de las salidas con sus amigos, pero habían otras fotos que eran nuevas, donde ellos se divertían bastante sin ella, en el fondo la hacía sentir algo melancólica.

—¿Porque tienes tantas fotos de Eret?— Dijo la rubia mientras veía un montón de fotografías del chico pelinegro —Enserio Ruff, creo que tienes un problema, deberías revisarte

—¿Porque?— Le contesto su amiga con indiferencia y mientras le arrebata las fotos que ella sostenía —¿Acaso no puedo tener fotos de mi hombre?

—¿Así?, ¿Y él está enterado? — Contesto Astrid con burla en su voz, no pudo evitar reír ante la situación.

—¡Duh!, salgo con él desde hace dos años— Ella le respondió mientras rodaba los ojos —Así que tengo todo el derecho de tener fotos de su musculoso cuerpo, en el fondo el tampoco se resiste a mi.

—Vaya… sí que ha pasado bastante mientras no estaba— La rubia mascullo mientras miraba las fotografías en las que ella no participaba, en el fondo lamentaba no haber estado ahí.

De pronto una foto llamo su atención de entre el montón, reconocería a esa persona en cualquier lado, ahí estaba el castaño, apoyado en su vieja moto y mirando hacia quien sabe dónde.

El chico no lucia tan mayor, quizás la foto solo fue tomada unos meses después de que dejaran de verse, incluso podría decirse que un año, sintió algo en su pecho, pero lo atribuyo a los nervios de verlo nuevamente, aunque fuera en una fotografía.

—Si quieres puedes conservarla— Ruffnut le dijo cautelosamente, mientras se dedicaba a tomar y dejar otras fotografías.

No dijo nada, solo dejo la fotografía del castaño de nuevo dentro del montón, había pasado tanto desde que Hiccup y ella habían separado sus caminos, ella tenia una nueva vida y de seguro el también, no era momento de remover el pasado.

—Aun no me has contado… — Le soltó Ruffnut como si nada, mientras comenzaba a estirarse perezosamente en su lugar, para luego darle una mirada casi acusatoria.

—¿El qué?

—Por qué regresaste, después de cinco años...

—Extrañaba a mis amigos y a mis padres— La rubia respondió tratando de así evitar la conversación que estaban a punto de tener entre ellas.

—Hofferson, jamás has sido buena mintiendo— Contraataco Ruffnut mientras continuaba mirándola fijamente —Y eso que eres abogada.

—No necesito mentir para ganar mis casos

—¡Deja de desviar la conversación!, ¡bien, escúpelo!

Astrid maldijo por lo bajo, nunca podía engañar a Ruffnut, al final ella siempre se daba cuenta de todo lo que le sucedía, de todas formas ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, después de todo ese era el motivo que la había hecho regresar a Berk.

—Bueno… voy a casarme.

* * *

 **Nuevo capitulo muuuy tarde, estos han sido meses complicados academicamente hablando, asi que no habia tenido tiempo de escribir y tampoco manera de avisar.**

 **por cierto cambie mi nombre, el que tenia era uno que usaba hace 5 años o mas y ya no me gustaba, asi que puse este que es con el que me siento identificada hoy en dia.**

 **gracias por aun continuar leyendo, el proximo capitulo tal vez este visto desde la mirada de Hiccup.**


	13. Chapter 13

—¿Cómo que vas a casarte?— Dijo Ruffnut mientras se levantaba del sofá muy sorprendida con su confesión —¡Ni siquiera sabía que salías con alguien!

—Deberías estar feliz por mí— Murmuro Astrid algo fastidiada con la conversación y el poco apoyo que estaba recibiendo.

—Estoy feliz… solo algo sorprendida— Contesto la gemela mientras volvía a sentarse tranquilamente junto a ella —¿Y quien es el idiota que esta tan loco como para casarse contigo?

—Te lo contare después, me siento algo cansada y quiero ir a la cama

—¡Está bien!— Ruffnut le contestó mientras rodaba los ojos y comenzaba a guardar todas las fotografías.

Se fue a la cama, hasta el momento las cosas no estaban saliendo de acuerdo a su plan, pero no se preocuparía por ello, después de todo tenía toda una boda que planear y nada de tiempo.

Para el día siguiente, se preocupó de ir a la casa de sus padres y contarles que estaba comprometida, no le gusto para nada la reacción de su madre, que actuó igual que Ruffnut y su padre solo insinuó que no le gustaba para nada su prometido.

No era ni medio día y ya se sentía agotada, aunque era más una especie de cansancio mental, en cuanto entro al departamento se topó con Ruffnut hablando con aspecto misterioso por teléfono.

—¡Debo cortar!, el avestruz aterrizo en el nido— Dijo la alocada gemela mientras cortaba rápidamente su llamada y le dirigía una sonrisa sospecha.

—¡No me llames avestruz!— Astrid le contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido y se acercaba a ella —¿Con quien hablabas?

—¿De qué hablas?, si ni siquiera he tocado el teléfono en todo el día— La gemela respondió fingiendo demencia ante ella y lanzando su teléfono lejos.

—Aja, más te vale que no estés planeando nada…

—¿Pero que podría planear?, mi querida As te das demasiada importancia, eso no está bien visto.

Lo que sea que planeara su amiga no le causaba buena espina, conocía perfectamente a Ruffnut como para saber que no le gustaría lo que sea que fuera a hacer, pero trataría de ignorarlo de momento.

—Oye… quiero hablar contigo… — Comenzó Astrid la charla para cambiar un poco el tema, se sintió algo nerviosa por lo que iba a conversar con ella —Es algo importante.

—Adelante soy todo oídos— La chica le respondió mientras se ponía muy cómoda en el sofá de la sala, tomando a su perro en sus brazos y comenzando a jugar con el.

—Es sobre la boda…— La rubia murmuro, comenzó a sentirse intranquila, aunque le echó la culpa a los nervios que sentía desde hace un rato —Me gustaría que fueras la dama de honor

—¡Oh!, ¡Qué maravilla!, siento como si me invitaran al baile de la graduación

—¡Si no quieres solo dilo!— Comento ella rápidamente, comenzando a perder la paciencia con la gemela —Puedo escoger a alguien más…

—¡Oye!, No dije que no, no te pongas tan melodramática— Ruffnut le comento haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

—Pero si seré tu dama, ¿no crees que debería saber con quién te casaras?— La gemela soltó sin rodeos, mientras ponía sus brazos en su cadera, Astrid solo pudo suspirar profundamente.

—Me casare con Ian— Dijo la rubia algo sonrosada y sintiendo como el pecho se le exaltaba —Nos reencontramos en Berserk, la ciudad a donde fui, volvimos a salir desde hace dos años y me propuso matrimonio en mi cumpleaños… y dije que sí.

—El viejo Ian…— Soltó Ruffnut en un suspiro, mientras ponía cara de estar pensando en algo —¿Estas segura de lo que haces?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— Astrid le respondió completamente ofendida de la pregunta que su amiga que le estaba haciendo —No le hubiera dicho que sí, si no estuviera segura.

—Pero… ¿lo amas?— La gemela le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y con un rostro completamente serio.

—Él me quiere mucho, siempre me ha cuidado y me trata bien— Respondió ella sin ninguna duda en su voz.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta Hofferson…— La chica le contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Astrid solo se dedicó a suspirar profundamente, odiaba esos interrogatorios.

—Lo amo…— Percibió como la sangre se le subió a la cabeza mientras decía esas palabras, se sentía avergonzada de decirlo frente a Ruffnut y le costaba decirlo, pero ella siempre fue así.

—¡Entonces nada que decir!, estoy feliz por ti As— Ruffnut le dijo mientras cambiaba su serio semblante por una cálida sonrisa —Entonces… ¡comenzare a planear tu despedida!

Astrid sonrió ante ese comentario, se sentía feliz de que Ruffnut por fin comprendiera, eso era lo único que ella quería después de todo, sabia que sus padres a pesar de estar reacios la apoyarían, pero con la gemela era diferente y era una de las pocas opiniones que realmente le importaban.

—¡Ya verás!, Conozco unos chicos con grandes cuerpos y…

—¡Wow!, ¡Alto ahí!, no quiero nada de eso, quizás solo una pequeña reunión entre amigas

—Tú no tienes amigas, eres demasiado gruñona como para que la gente te sienta estima por ti

—Yo si tengo amigas… solo que tú no las conoces

—¡Como digas!, de todas formas... ¡será la despedida más aburrida de la historia!

Astrid rió con las ocurrencias de su amiga, por ahora la mejor decisión que había tomado era hacer su boda en Berk, rodeada de toda la gente que la quería y que ella apreciaba.

—¡Por cierto!, No tengas planes para esta noche— Ruffnut dijo animadamente mientras se levantaba de un salto, su mascota que para ese entonces se encontraba felizmente durmiendo en sus piernas no pareció gustarle tanta exaltación.

—No por favor, siempre que dices eso es porque harás una fiesta y no estoy de humor— Comento la rubia frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y cayendo rendida en el sofa.

—Tu nunca estas de humor.

Al final no pudo convencer a Ruffnut de no hacer la fiesta, aunque por otro lado le pareció bien distraerse un rato y quizás reencontrarse con el resto de sus amigos, eso si la gemela aun seguía en contacto con ellos.

Se metió a su cuarto y se arregló, a pesar de estar en su vieja ciudad, con todos sus amigos y familia, se sentía algo sola, miro su teléfono y llamo a su prometido, en cuanto hablo con él se sintió mucho mejor, sin duda sentía que su decisión era la correcta y ambos serían muy felices juntos en el futuro.

Con respecto a su boda ya le había contado a los más importantes, sus padres y a Ruffnut quien seria la dama de honor, se acercó a su mesita de noche y saco una pequeña caja, dentro se encontraba el anillo con el cual Ian se le había declarado, ya no había que ocultarlo, por lo que lo puso en su dedo, como lo tenia antes de volver a su ciudad.

Pronto atardeció y el departamento comenzó a llenarse de gente, la mayoría amigos de Ruffnut y Tuffnut, reconocía a un par de personas de su universidad, pero realmente no hablaba con nadie y comenzaba a sentirse como parte de la decoración.

—Oye preciosa, a puesto que nunca habías visto unos músculos como estos— Escucho la rubia detrás de ella, reconocería la voz de ese idiota en cualquier lado y sobretodo a sus pésimos intentos de conquistar.

—¿Snotlout?— Sin duda el chico se veía muy diferente, bueno no tanto, tenia un rostro mucho mas maduro a como lo recordaba, pero después de todo seguía siendo el mismo tonto.

—¡Oh!, ¿Ya nos conocíamos?— Le dijo mientras comenzaba o mas bien intentaba coquetear con ella, la rubia solo arrugo su nariz y le hizo un gesto de rechazo con el rostro

—Soy yo, Astrid…

—¿Astrid?, estas más bonita de lo que te recuerdo

—Ya, ya, no sigas o te golpeare— La rubia le respondió mientras rodaba los ojos con molestia, sin duda sus amigos no habían cambiado para nada.

—¡Oye, ya deja de molestar a las chicas!— Grito un chico mientras se acercaba a donde ellos se encontraban, reconoció al regordete de inmediato como Fishlegs.

—Déjalo, tal vez le den un golpe... y quiero verlo— Dijo otro chico acercándose al grupo que se estaba formando, también reconoció al musculoso enseguida, el nuevo novio de Ruffnut, Eret.

—¡Aquí tenemos a nuestra chica desaparecida, As!— Tuffnut dijo mientras ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros y le sonreía con diversión.

Toda la pandilla reunida o así lo pensaba ella, era divertido volver a ver a todos sus amigos nuevamente y que la hayan recibido tan bien, conversaron un largo rato, sobre la vida de todos y como habían cambiado con los años, por primera vez desde que volvió a Berk, no se sintió fuera de lugar, ni rechazada por los demás.

—¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermana?, deje de verla con el segundo trago— Soltó de pronto Tuffnut, mirando para todos lados, pero aun así sin interés de encontrarla, ni de ir a buscarla.

—Iré por ella— Respondió Astrid con una sonrisa, comenzó a mirar por todos lados esperando encontrar a la alocada Ruffnut en algún lugar y esperando que no se estuviera metiendo en ningún problema.

De pronto pudo visualizarla al final del departamento, tratando de subirse a la mesa con dificultad, sin duda esa una mala señal, se apresuró a llegar a ella, pero había demasiada gente alrededor, se distrajo por un momento, cuando sintió que choco con alguien.

—Lo sien…— Dijo tratando de disculparse con la persona con la cual había tropezado, pero no pudo continuar hablando, sentía como su garganta se apretaba y quiso huir del lugar.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… My Lady.

* * *

 **¡Nuevo capitulo!, espero les guste**


	14. Chapter 14

—Que haces aquí…— Fue lo primero que pregunto ella cuando por fin pudo articular palabra, se sentía como una adolescente tonta.

—Ruffnut me invito— Dijo el castaño como si nada, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse con su presencia, al contrario de Astrid a Hiccup no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de reencontrarse con ella.

Se quedó mirándolo por largo rato, no sabía que decir y a decir verdad tampoco tenia muchas ganas de hablar con Hiccup, se repetía mentalmente que debía alejarse una y otra vez, que el pasado debía quedarse donde estaba.

—¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace un par de días...—

No pudieron continuar con su incomoda charla, ya que de pronto llego una chica corriendo y casi empujándola se colgó del brazo de Hiccup, mientras le hacia pucheros y fruncía el ceño.

—¡Oye, porque me dejaste sola!— Le grito ella mientras ignoraba completamente a Astrid, esperaba que no fuera apropósito, pero rechazo esa idea cuando la tenia frente a ella haciendo una pequeña rabieta.

—Ya ,ya, lo siento— El castaño le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras trataba de mantenerse equilibrado por el constante balanceo que provocaba la chica en su brazo.

Comenzó a sentirse ignorada, ambos actuaban como si ella no se encontrara presente, cruzo sus brazos y frunció el ceño, le echó un vistazo a la chillona chica que estaba frente a ella, de pies a cabeza, para su maldición la chica lucia perfecta.

Trataba de repetirse mentalmente una y otra vez que no perdiera la compostura, rodó los ojos y poso su vista en otro lado, pero de pronto algo en el castaño llamo su atención.

—¿Qué... le paso a tu pierna?— Comento con precaución, ahí donde debía de estar la pierna izquierda de Hiccup se encontraba una prótesis.

—¿Esto?— Le contesto el castaño, señalando su pierna, sin inmutarse por el asunto —La verdad es que me molestaba demasiado así que decidí cortarla—

Y como si hubiera dicho lo más gracioso del mundo, Hiccup soltó una risita tonta, mientras que la chica que aun seguía colgada de su brazo, la miraba por primera vez con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Vamos Hiccup! ¡Quiero irme!— La chica le dijo mientras jalaba al castaño del brazo con insistencia —¡Esta fiesta es aburrida y no quiero estar ni un minuto mas aquí!

—Está bien Lynn, pero deja de jalarme o me arrancaras el brazo— Hiccup le contesto devuelta y con diversión a la chica —Hasta luego Astrid.

El resto de la fiesta termino sin mayores inconvenientes, claro sin contar su "reencuentro" con Hiccup, pero tenía otras cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar, el departamento había quedado patas arriba y ella era la única que limpiaba el lugar, ya que Ruffnut estaba tirada sobre una mesa durmiendo.

La observo y dio un sonoro suspiro, siempre era así con ella, de pronto el recuerdo de su amiga hablando por teléfono el día anterior llego a su mente abruptamente, frunció el ceño, tomo un vaso con agua y se lo lanzo enfadada a la muy dormida Ruffnut.

—¡oye! Ya había pasado mi hora del baño— Le dijo una quejosa gemela mientras se quitaba el agua del rostro.

—¿¡Por qué lo invitaste!?— Astrid respondió con suma molestia, lo que menos quería en esos momentos eran problemas en su vida, ni con ruffnut, ni con nadie.

—Oye, no porque este saliendo con alguien puedo dejar de coquetear, además el me miro primero... Espera, ¿de quién estamos hablando?.

Astrid solo rodó los ojos con aun mas molestia, hablar con Ruffnut acababa con su paciencia completamente últimamente, se paro con seriedad frente a ella, para demostrarle que hablaba enserio.

—Hiccup— Le respondió secamente a la gemela, tratando mentalmente de no perder el control o no respondería a lo que ocurriera con su amiga —¿Porque lo invitaste?

—¿Y porque no? — Le contesto la alocada chica como si nada y dándole un desinteresado bostezo —Ni siquiera se porque te sientes tan ofendida y porque estas tan enfadada.

—Solo no debiste hacerlo

—Mmm… yo no le veo nada de malo, a menos… que aun sientas algo por él

—No comiences a decir tonterías, ¿quieres?

—Es la única razón que se me ocurre para que estés tan molesta

—…voy a casarme con alguien mas y tu lo sabes

—¿y eso que?, puedes casarte con alguien y en el fondo otra persona es la que te quita el sueño.

—Deja de hablar boberias por un momento, dejemos esta tonta conversación y ayúdame de una vez por todas a limpiar.

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio y comenzaron a limpiar todo a su alrededor, aunque la mente de Astrid no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo, por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en Hiccup, todo era culpa de Ruffnut, quien le ponía ideas tontas en la cabeza.

Pasaron un par de días desde su encuentro con el castaño y había muchas preguntas que aún no había respondió y rondaban en su mente desde aquel día, como el por qué tenía una prótesis o quien era la chica con la que se encontraba en la fiesta del otro día.

—¡Tierra a Astrid!— Dijo Ruffnut mientras agitaba su mano frente a su cara para llamar su atención —¿Te gusta este color sí o no?, ya te lo he preguntado un montón de veces.

—Si… ese está bien— Se regañó mentalmente por estar pensando en otras cosas y no preocuparse por su boda.

—Bien, con respecto a los invitados… ¿estos son todos?— Le comento Ruffnut mientras le echaba un vistazo a la lista que Astrid le había dado.

—Si, aunque la mayoría son invitados de Ian— Contesto ella sin interés y soltando un sonoro suspiro.

—¡Ya, pero faltan los más importantes! — La gemela dijo con dramatismo mientras Astrid solo la miraba interrogante.

—¡No están ninguno de los chicos!

—Para ser sincera ellos ni siquiera saben que me casare Ruffnut

—Aun así, pensé que los invitarías, por lo menos yo pienso llevar al guapo de Eret conmigo

—Haz lo que quieras— La rubia le respondió mientras daba un sonoro bostezo, todo ese asunto la agotaba increíblemente, no se sentía la novia más energética, a decir verdad.

—¡Ya que me das libertad de acción, pienso invitar a los chicos!— Dijo con mucho ánimo la gemela, pero pronto cambio su rostro y tomo una actitud seria.

—¿Qué hay de Hiccup?— comento Ruffnut con algo de cautela en su voz y dándole un leve vistazo, como analizando cual seria su reacción.

—¿Qué hay con él?— Pregunto Astrid algo incomoda con el tema de conversación, si había algo que no quería hacer era pensar más en el castaño.

—¿Lo invitaras?

—¡Claro que no!... No seria correcto.

—¿Porque no?, ustedes terminaron hace años, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… invitar al ex a la boda... no lo creo

—Ni que fuera a negarse a que te cases— Su amiga dijo mientras se apretaba el estómago y se carcajeaba en su asiento.

Pero a Astrid no le pareció tan gracioso su comentario, ¿cómo podía siquiera Ruffnut preguntar esas cosas?, una escena donde Hiccup impedía la boda paso por su mente, ¿que sentiría ella si algo así ocurriera?.

—Si me gustaría invitar a sus padres, ellos siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo, incluso Valka aún seguía preguntándome como me encontraba después de que terminamos

—Eres una chica rara Hofferson— La gemela dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos —Aun no entiendo quién podría casarse contigo.

—Bueno… Ian— dijo ella bastante segura de sus palabras, después de todo el seria su esposo dentro de algunos meses, eso era lo correcto a fin de cuentas.

—Hablando del tonto, ¿porque no está aquí?— Ruffnut soltó mientras se echaba sobre la mesa y ponía una cara demostrando su aburrimiento.

—Bueno a diferencia de ti, él tiene un trabajo, viajara a Berk una semana antes de la boda

—¡Que lastima, se pierde toda la diversión de planear!— La rubia le dijo con ironía — Sabes Tuffnut es perfecto en estas cosas, el debería ser el que planee todo esto.

Planear una boda era más agotador de lo que ella esperaba, no tan divertido como muchas lo hacían sonar y lo era mucho más si estaba sola, sentía que necesitaba de la compañía de su prometido mas que nunca.

Salió a dar una vuelta para no pensar más en esas cosas, Ian llegaría, se casarían y vivirían felices por el resto de sus vidas… ese era el plan, luego de seguro formarían una familia y todas esas cosas.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde iba, le dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se sorprendió de encontrarse afuera de "The Dragon's Riders", el olor a café recién hecho la inundo profundamente, no probaba uno desde que se había marchado de Berk, pero se sentía reacia a entrar, más que nada por los recuerdos que inundaban aquel lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza, esas eran cosas del pasado y todo había cambiado, ella había cambiado, por lo que entro a la tienda dispuesta a deleitar nuevamente esos cafés que tanto le encantaban.

El lugar lucio muy diferente a como ella lo recordaba e incluso los vendedores habían cambiado, de toda formas no es como si esperara encontrarse con alguien, pidió su café y se sentó, evito completamente sentarse en la mesa que se sentaba antes con Hiccup.

Pero luego se abofeteo mentalmente ante aquel gesto, después de todo solo era una mesa, llevo su taza a los labios y volvió a sentirse como nueva, aquel sabor que tanto recordaba aun seguía y eso la hacía sentirse como si jamás se hubiera marchado.

Una tranquilidad enorme llego a ella, como si fuera la única persona dentro de la tienda, que alguien pusiera su café justo enfrente de ella la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, frunció el ceño molesta con quien hubiera interrumpido ese momento consigo misma, levanto su vista, pero nuevamente se sintió como si se congelara.

—¿Estas siguiéndome?— Soltó con algo de frustración, preguntándose porque el destino se dedicaba a jugar con ella, ya que frente a ella se encontraba un muy cómodo Hiccup.

—¿Porque?, ¿quieres que te siga?— Le contesto el castaño con su típica coquetería, el no había cambiado para nada, para Astrid seguía siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, pero de pronto el cambio la sonrisa por un semblante serio —Astrid quiero hablar contigo...

—Lo siento debo irme— Dijo ella rápidamente mientras se levantaba, fuera lo que fuera a decir el castaño estaba segura de que no le gustaría para nada.

Tomo su café y se apresuró a la salida, dispuesta a no cruzar mas palabras con el, pero no contaba con que Hiccup la tomara de la mano y la jalara, quedo ahí estática ante aquel contacto, la cálida mano del chico la sujetaba con fuerza, para ella ese momento se sintió eterno.

—Por favor, quédate…—

Y como si un hechizo se tratara volvía a sentarse en su sitio, se maldijo mentalmente por sus acciones y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, ya tenía una idea de lo que el preguntaría, para tratar de calmarse se repetía una y otra vez que ella era una mujer comprometida.

—Iré directo al grano— Comenzó Hiccup la incómoda charla, más incómoda para ella que para él, ¿cómo es que siempre lucia tan tranquilo?, ¿estaba molesto con ella?, no lo culparía si así fuera, comenzó a jugar con su anillo de compromiso por debajo de la mesa, como si así pudiera sentirse mas calmada

—Pronto abriré mi propio bufete— Dijo el con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

No pudo evitar sentir celos del castaño, ella siempre competía con el en el pasado y que el tuviera mas éxito que ella la hacia sentir que se quedaba atrás, se sentía feliz por el no lo negaba, pero sentía algo raro dentro de ella que no podía descubrir.

—Necesito un socio— Continuo Hiccup al notar que ella no decía nada —Y quiero que seas tu

—¿que acabas de decir?— Astrid estaba incrédula con las palabras del castaño, ¿que fueran socios?, ¿de que rayos estaba hablando?.

—Quiero que trabajemos juntos Astrid.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, aquí un capitulo un poco mas largo para compensarlo aunque sea un poquito, espero les guste y espero hayan tenido una linda navidad.**


	15. Chapter 15

—¿Porque yo?— Dijo tratando de evitar la intensa mirada verde del castaño —Debes de conocer tantos mejores.

—Porque para mí, tu eres la mejor— Respondió el como si nada y con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro —Además, necesito a alguien que pueda intimidar y tu serias estupenda para eso.

Y ahí estaba, el encanto de Hiccup se esfumo completamente y dio paso al Hiccup fastidioso, claramente el era el que menos había cambiado en todos esos años.

—Me voy— Le respondió con el ceño fruncido, mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento —No tengo porque aguantarte o mejor dicho, no quiero lidiar con tus tonterías.

—¡Era solo una broma!— Dijo el castaño mientras reía con diversión —No necesitas ponerte a la defensiva, My Lady.

Ella solo lo miro enfadada, si había algo en lo que Hiccup era experto, era en sacarla de quicio completamente, ¿que acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer que burlarse de ella?

—¿Y qué dices?— Comento el chico, rompiendo por completo su concentración —¿Aceptas el trabajo?, no me hagas rogarte.

—No lo sé— Fue lo único que pudo contestar, mientras intentaba desviaba su mirada a cualquier otro lugar dentro del café —Ni siquiera sé si me quedare en Berk.

—¿Volverás a marcharte?... —Pregunto el como no queriendo, mientras se dedicaba a jugar con una servilleta que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Pero ella no contesto, volvió a desviar su mirada de los intensos ojos de Hiccup, que no le quitaban la vista de encima, ¿siempre fueron tan hipnotizantes?, ¿tan verdes?... ¿Tan lindos?

Se abofeteo mentalmente y pensó en lo importante, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que haría luego de casarse y a decir verdad la propuesta del castaño no sonaba para nada mal, ¿qué es lo que sucedería si decidía quedarse?

—No quiero que te sientas incomoda— Dijo el mientras se bebía su café con lentitud —Sabes... estaba pensando en que podríamos ser amigos… después de todo, ambos somos adultos.

—Lo pensare… sobre eso y todo lo demás— Le contesto la rubia mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, a decir verdad, la idea del trabajo comenzaba a sonar cada vez mejor.

—¡Hiccup!, ¿quieres apresurarte? ¡llevo horas esperándote!.

Ambos voltearon para ver a la persona cuya chillona voz exigía la presencia del castaño y para sorpresa de Astrid se trataba de la misma chica de la fiesta, quien nuevamente actuaba como si ella no estuviera presente.

—Lo siento, tenía unos asuntos— El castaño respondió con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se levantaba e iba con la otra chica —¿Piénsalo sí?, estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Astrid solo observo como Hiccup se marchaba con aquella chica, el reía, mientras ella aun lo miraba con enfado, sintió algo raro dentro de ella al verlos juntos, pero trato de ignorar aquel sentimiento.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días de su encuentro con el castaño y por más que trataba de evitarlo no podía dejar de pensar en él, tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, tantos vacíos por llenar.

¿Qué había sucedido con su pierna?, le había preguntado a Ruffnut sobre ello, pero ella solo desvió el tema y así era cada vez que Astrid trataba de sacarle algo al respecto o bien su amiga le preguntaba devuelta sobre el castaño y ahí era ella quien cambiaba la conversación.

Comenzó a frustrarse y a ponerse de mal humor, de verdad intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de pensar en Hiccup, pero no lo lograba, ¿Por qué tenía que haber vuelto a aparecer en su vida?

Una llamada de su teléfono la saco completamente de sus pensamientos, se sentía tan molesta y ni siquiera sabía por qué, odiaba sentirse como adolescente confundida y el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

—¡Que! — Contesto secamente a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado —¡Estoy ocupada!.

—¿Incluso para mí?— Contesto una voz completamente conocida para ella —¿No es muy temprano para que estés molesta?

—Lo siento Ian, han sido unos días bastante raros

—Me lo imagino, después de todo, estas sola en Berk, supongo que has tenido que lidiar con un montón de cosas, ¿Cómo va todo?

—Todo está bien… supongo, pero cuando vengas nos aseguramos de que todo esté en su lugar, por cierto, ya deberías estar tomando un avión…

—Si… con respecto a eso… surgió algo en el trabajo y tardare un poco más de lo esperado.

—Está bien… si no hay de otra...

—Sabía que lo entenderías preciosa, nos veremos en unos días, te amo mucho.

Astrid colgó la llamada con frustración, suspiro con pesadez y frunció el ceño, odiaba sentirse desplazada y más si era por un trabajo, lo peor de todo, no era la primera vez que ocurría.

Volvió a mirar su teléfono, ella podía hacer lo mismo, priorizar su trabajo como abogada, pensar solo en ella de vez en cuando, busco el número de Hiccup, había tenido que volver a pedírselo a Ruffnut, ya que ella lo había borrado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

le envió un simple "acepto el trabajo", del cual sabía que se arrepentiría luego, pero que para ese momento la hizo sentir bien consigo misma.

.

.

.

—Ese me gusta— Le dijo de pronto su madre, mientras la devolvia a su realidad —¿Qué opinas Ruffnut?

—Opino que debimos traer a mi hermano, él tiene un… aire para estas cosas— La gemela respondió mientras se lanzaba perezosamente al sofá de la tienda en la cual se encontraban.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza, se suponía que debía estar concentrada escogiendo su vestido de novia, pero su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila, se miró al espejo que tenía enfrente, a pesar del vestido no lucia como una novia.

—No me convence del todo— Dijo su madre mientras suspiraba profundamente —¿Qué tal si te pruebas este cariño?

Se dirigió al vestidor como si fuera un robot, miro con detención el vestido que su madre le había entregado, en mejores palabras era perfecto, pero ella jamás fue de usar vestidos tan femeninos, así que la situación se le hacía un tanto fastidiosa.

Se miró en el espejo una vez termino de vestirse, pero su teléfono robo por completo su atención, tal vez debería contarle a Ian acerca del empleo, después de todo, eso implicaba quedarse en Berk.

—¡Me aburro, ya apresúrate!— Escucho a Ruffnut gritar del otro lado, mientras interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Pero reconoció otra voz hablando con su madre y su amiga, se asomó con discreción para observar a la tercera persona cuya voz siempre quedaba en su cabeza, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Hiccup.

¿¡Pero qué rayos hacia el ahí!?, se sentía como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo, no quería afrontarlo, no quería estar ahí, salió disparada del cambiador, ignorando a su madre, a Ruffnut y al inoportuno castaño, huyo de la tienda en la cual se encontraba lo más rápido que pudo.

Se sintió tonta de su actitud, era peor que una adolescente, trataba de calmarse un poco mientras se alejaba, pero no lo lograba, no quería que Hiccup se enterara de su boda, pero al mismo tiempo creía que no debía importarle, lo que más le molestaba era que, aunque tratara de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, le importaba lo que Hiccup pensara de todo eso.

¿Qué es lo que diría? ¿se enfadaría? Pensaba una y otra vez, ¿Por qué ocurrían esas cosas? ¿Por qué aun siquiera pensaba en él?, paro de caminar abruptamente, sintiendo deseos de llorar y en el fondo, lo que más le dolía era que aún le importaba él… aun pensaba en Hiccup.

* * *

 **nuevo capitulo espero les guste :), les deseo un excelente 2017 mega atrasado jaja, ahora a esperar rtte**

 **Sakura Yellow: stoick no esta muerto en mi fic, solo que astrid hablaba mas con valka**


	16. Chapter 16

Habia olvidado cuanto llevaba vagando por las calles de Berk, comenzaba a hacer frió y las piernas le dolían de tanto caminar, pero no quería regresar al departamento con Ruffnut, quien de seguro comenzaría un molesto interrogatorio, necesitaba tiempo a solas más que nunca.

Quería evitar completamente a quien fuera, sobre todo a ella misma y sus locos pensamientos, apago su teléfono esperando que así nadie pudiera encontrarla por un buen rato.

Iba tan inmersa en su mente, hasta que sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo, por un momento pensó que se trataba de un ladrón y se preparaba para darle una paliza al sujeto cuando se volteo.

—Astrid…

—¡Déjame! — Dijo ella algo molesta, mas con ella que con el castaño, no quería verlo, no a él.

Se soltó con fuerza de su agarre, el ni siquiera se inmuto ante su acto, la rubia se volteo para marcharse lo más pronto que pudiera, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar al castaño.

—¿Volverás a huir? — El dijo con absoluta tranquilidad, pero a ella no le gusto para nada aquel comentario —¿Como hace cinco años?

—¡Yo no huí!— Le grito con algo que creyó ser desesperación, en el fondo Hiccup tenía razón, había sido una cobarde al marcharse de Berk, ¿pero acaso importaba ahora?.

—Ven, hablaremos en otro lugar— El castaño le respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor, donde algunas personas se habían parado a observar la discusión, en ese entonces se dio cuenta del escándalo que estaba haciendo.

Se dejó guiar por el, completamente en silencio, el chico se subió a su moto, sintió un deja vu, cuando el le ofreció el casco que siempre llevaba. Se sentó molesta, trato en todo lo posible de evitar tocarlo, cuando el castaño avanzo un poco ella se fue por reacción hacia atrás casi cayendo, pero el la sostuvo con una mano de su cintura y la volvió a estabilizar.

—Tienes que sujetarte con fuerza.

—Lo siento...

—Tranquila, lo cierto es... que me alegra de que hayas decidido venir conmigo.

No supo porque, pero las palabras del castaño lograron calmarla, sonrió, sabiendo que el no podía verla y se sujeto con fuerza, aunque para ella era mas una especie de abrazo, recargándose en su hombro, cerro los ojos, volviendo a sentir aquello que tanto le gustaba cuando salia con el.

—¿Porque estabas en esa tienda?.

—Necesitaba mostrarte algo y no pude ubicarte, así que le pregunte a Ruffnut donde estabas.

—Ya veo...— Fue lo único que pudo responder, nuevamente la gemela se encontraba haciendo de las suyas, pero ya se lo haría pagar en algún momento.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, a pesar de lo que ella creía, el castaño no dijo ninguna palabra, ni siquiera pregunto el porque ella se encontraba ahí y probándose vestidos.

Hiccup la llevo a un lugar que nunca había visto, completamente perdida, entro con él a lo que creía ser un departamento, pero que lucia mejor por fuera que por dentro, ya que solo era una especie de sala con una mesa y un sofá que se encontraba totalmente lleno de polvo y suciedad.

—¿Qué es este basurero?— Pregunto, haciendo notar su fastidio y sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

—Este basurero, será mi nueva oficina— Le contesto el castaño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y lleno de emoción —Nuestra… si decides quedarte.

—Se vera mejor una vez que este limpia y arreglada.

—No… me quedare— Le contesto, mientras comenzaba a mirar la puerta con insistencia, quería marcharse —Mi vida está en berserker.

Hiccup le tomo de la mano con lentitud, nuevamente sintió ese tacto tan cálido que el le provocaba y que le producía un sentimiento extraño y tan profundo sobre ella.

—Antes, necesito que me lo digas— Dijo el cambiando su semblante a uno serio, la miro con esos intensos ojos verdes —¿Porque te fuiste hace cinco años?

—Eso da igual— Le contesto ella secamente, mientras intentaba evitar su intensa mirada, sentía que Hiccup podía ver a través de ella.

—Por favor dímelo.

—¿¡Porque quieres saber!?, ¡Eso ya no importa!— Le grito, podía percibir el como comenzaba a perder su fortaleza poco a poco.

—Porque quiero saber si aún puedo luchar por ti— El castaño le respondió como si nada y con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

Se quedó helada ante tal confesión, por primera vez en ese tiempo, miro a Hiccup a los ojos, esperando ver que solo jugaba con ella o que estaba bromeando, pero el chico hablaba enserio, muy enserio.

—Voy… a casarme…— Mascullo, mientras trataba de evitaba nuevamente su mirada —Es demasiado tarde…

—Ya lo sabía, vi tu anillo en la fiesta— Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud, a cada paso que el daba, ella retrocedía —Aun así, voy a impedir que cometas un error.

—No sabes lo que dices… soy feliz

—¿Entonces porque te vez tan triste todo el tiempo?

—Tienes novia…— Le dijo rapidamente, recordando de pronto a la chica que siempre andaba con él y que siempre ignoraba su presencia.

—No que yo lo recuerde.

—Ya sabes… ¿la chica de la fiesta y tú? — Comento con precaución, tratando de leer la reacción que tendría Hiccup.

—¿Ella? ¿Lynn?— Y como si Astrid hubiera dicho lo más divertido del mundo, el chico comenzó a reír con fuerza —Ella es mi prima, My Lady.

—¿Tu prima? ¿Como sé que no tratas de engañarme?

—Porque tener dos novias es muy pesado, no te lo recomiendo para nada— Le contesto el con diversión, mientras volvía a soltar una pequeña risa.

—Es hermana de Snotlout, está en la ciudad por unos días y como es la menor, soy muy consentido con ella.

Se sintió tonta de tener… ¿celos?, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, ¿acaso sentía celos de Hiccup?, le comenzó a latir el corazón con desesperación, incluso podía sentir que se le escapaba del pecho.

—¿Estabas celosa?— Le respondió el castaño, como si hubiera estado leyendo su mente en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Porque estaría celosa de ti?— Dijo con fuerza en su voz, se repetía una y otra vez que estaba en zona peligrosa, pero en el fondo sus ganas de alejarse se habían marchado junto con su cordura.

—¿Porque? — Contesto el castaño mientras comenzaba a avanzar nuevamente hacia ella —¿Puede ser que aún me amas? -

Quería replicarle, gritarle que no era cierto, que lo había olvidado hace mucho, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sintió como la pared detenía su andar y junto con ella Hiccup también se detuvo, solo la miro, pero era ese intenso verde lo que más la quemaba.

—Aun te amo.

No lo pensó, solo salió de su boca, como si las palabras hubieran estado luchando por salir desde hace mucho de su interior, el toco su mejilla suavemente y ella solo cerro los ojos, esperando su contacto.

Hiccup la beso con dulzura en un inicio, pero ambos se sentían necesitados el uno del otro, por lo que se dejo embriagar por aquellos sentimientos y solo se dejó llevar.

Nada más existía y solo se tenían el uno al otro, ella acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras el apresuraba el paso, sentía como se quemaba con intensidad, ante cada tacto que el le daba.

No fue hasta al otro día, cuando la pasión ya se había enfriado , que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

* * *

 **¡nuevo capitulo!, espero les guste y gracias por aun seguir esta historia**

 **Nina: la verdad actualizo en cuanto puedo, todo depende de cuando me tarde en escribir los capítulos y sin mencionar si la inspiración acompaña o no, pero por suerte la nueva temporada de race to the edge me ayudo bastante a terminar este y el próximo que ya lo tengo casi listo jaja**


	17. Chapter 17

Se despertó con una débil luz que llegaba directamente a su rostro, se sintió algo desorientada con respecto a donde estaba, una pequeña manta la cubría, trato de levantarse aún soñolienta cuanto noto algo o más bien alguien que se lo impedía.

Volteo, solo para encontrarse a un dormido Hiccup que se aferraba con fuerza de su cintura, recordó abruptamente lo que había hecho, lo que ambos habían hecho y como si se quemara se levantó con rapidez de aquel sofá en el que ambos se encontraban.

Por reacción tomo la manta para cubrirse, pero al hacerlo dejo completamente descubierto al castaño, se avergonzó de verlo, así que le arrojo rápidamente la manta encima, se maldijo mentalmente por sus acciones, lo mejor sería no despertarlo.

Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, esperaba marcharse antes de que Hiccup se diera cuenta, pero al parecer ella no es una experta escapista, ya que sintió al castaño removerse detrás de ella.

Se tensó al sentir unos labios en su cuello, al parecer la huida tendría que esperar, ya que Hiccup estaba demasiado preocupado de retenerla.

—Debo irme— Dijo ella con rapidez, se sentía muy avergonzada con ella misma

—Quédate un poco más— Le pidió el con dulzura, sintió como se le debilitaban las piernas por sus encantos, pero no volvería a caer.

—Tengo cosas que hacer— Respondió mientras continuaba vistiéndose, se sentía hecha un desastre y debía lucir como uno.

El no dijo ninguna palabra, solo la miro mientras continuaba arreglándose, si sintió mal de dejar las cosas así, después de todo ambos se debían una conversación para dejar las cosas claras.

—Yo… voy a casarme— Dijo tratando de sonar con seguridad, lo miro directo a esos intensos ojos verdes y pudo ver en el algo que creía ser… ¿diversión?, ¿acaso se burlaba de ella?

—Eso ya lo sé— Le respondió mientras comenzaba a vestirse, algo en su tono provoco molestia en ella —Pero acabas de engañarlo, ¿sabes?

Frunció los labios, no tenía nada que responder ante eso, se golpeó mentalmente, en que estaba pensando, se supone que estaba a semanas de tener una nueva y feliz vida y a ella se le ocurre soltarse la trenza con Hiccup.

—Fue solo un desliz— Le dijo ella desviando rapidamente la mirada —Algo de una noche y que no volverá a ocurrir.

—Como tu digas

—¡Fue toda tu culpa!— Comenzó a perder los estribos con el asunto —¡Me atrapaste en un momento de debilidad y te aprovechaste de eso!

—¿Mi culpa?, debes estar bromeando— Dijo el castaño mientras ambos comenzaban una discusión —Ademas no eres la persona mas frágil del mundo cariño

—¡Estoy en un momento de estrés y no pienso con claridad!

—¡Pues no vi que te quejaras anoche!

Se sonrojo completamente ante aquel comentario, había sido un golpe bajo por parte del castaño, junto todas sus fuerzas en su puño y le dio un certero golpe en el brazo.

—¡Oye! ¿Y eso porque fue?— El le dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo con insistencia.

—Eso fue por decir tonterías— Le dio otro golpe en el mismo lugar y con la misma fuerza —Y eso por aprovecharte—

Estaba dispuesta a darle otro golpe más, pero Hiccup la sostuvo del brazo y la jalo hacia él, robándole un beso en el acto, se separó de el rápidamente, no pensaba volver a caer en sus redes de chico rudo y guapo, agito la cabeza, nuevamente pensaba tonterías.

—¡Me largo de aquí!— Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta rápidamente, pero Hiccup volvió a tomarla de la mano, deteniéndola.

—Estas toda sucia— El le hablo con suavidad, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza —Ven conmigo, lo mejor será que nos duchemos y nos pongamos ropa limpia o podría ser… "sospechoso"—

Volvió a golpearlo en el brazo, el se veía bastante sucio y desaliñado, si el lucia así, ella debía de estar igual, aunque no le gustara una ducha no sonaba tan mal en ese momento.

—¡Está bien!, pero que quede claro, no significa nada— Le respondió mientras lo miraba fijamente, el solo sonrió en respuesta a su comentario.

Hiccup la llevo a casa de sus padres, según él, era mucho mejor ir ahí que a su casa, que estaba en el centro de Berk y donde todo el mundo podría verlos juntos, al llegar a la gran casa se detuvo afuera.

—¿Por que no entramos?— Ella le pregunto mientras observaba la gran casa que estaba frente a ella, un sentimiento de nostalgia la envolvió por completo.

—Porque mi madre podría vernos y no querrás que piense cosas equivocadas, ¿no?

Frunció el ceño, se estaba cansado del tono sarcástico de Hiccup, había entendido su mensaje fuerte y claro, estaba molesto y se lo recalcaría lo que fuera necesario.

Hiccup la llevo a hurtadillas por detrás de la casa, se detuvieron y se subió con destreza a una cerca por la cual crecía una enredadera, rápidamente se subió al balcón del segundo piso que daba a su habitación.

—Verte me hace pensar que no es la primera vez que lo haces.

—Que puedo decir, no pasaba precisamente en mi cuarto cuando mama me castigaba.

—Habia olvidado por completo que eres un chico rudo y rebelde.

Subio por la enredadera al igual que Hiccup, sintio como el corazón le latía rápidamente ante la emoción del momento.

—Bien, puedes ducharte tu primero— El chico le dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar en uno de los cajones —Aquí tienes unas toallas, vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Adónde vas?

—¿Porque? ¿Querías que nos ducháramos juntos?

Percibio como se le subieron los colores ante esa pregunta, como siempre Hiccup siempre sabia donde dar en el clavo, iba a golpearlo en el brazo por decir tales cosas, pero el tomo su puño y la jalo hacia él.

—Porque si quieres, me quedo— Le respondió muy cerca de sus labios, mientras la miraba con intensidad a los ojos, la sostuvo de la cintura, quedando solo los brazos de ella entre ellos.

—No… quiero— Le dijo sin oponer ninguna resistencia a los encantos del castaño, otra vez se estaba dejando llevar.

Junto su frente con la de ella, Astrid cerro sus ojos ante tan tierno contacto, para luego pasar a un dulce beso, en un principio se entrego a sus sentimientos, pero luego reacciono y se separó rápidamente de él, no quería confundirse aún más.

—¡Me duchare!…— Dijo rápidamente mientras se colocaba nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja —¡No vayas a entrar!—

—Por más que quisiera entrar, iré a buscarte un poco de ropa limpia— El le respondió con una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro, para luego salir del cuarto.

Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a pensar mientras el agua comenzaba a caer por su rostro, suspiro con pesadez, ¿que es lo que haría?, se sentía tan confundida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Salió del cuarto de baño muy envuelta en las toallas, pero Hiccup no se encontraba ahí, sobre la cama le había dejado unas ropas que no eran para nada su estilo, una vez se las puso se miró en un espejo, se veía diferente, mucho más femenina de lo que ella era.

—¡Vaya! Te vez… algo rara— El castaño le dijo mientras entraba al cuarto —Me gusta más tu propio estilo.

—¿Y estas ropas?— Le respondió para cambiar un poco la conversación —¿Son de alguna antigua novia?

—La verdad son de Lynn, se está quedando aquí, porque según ella no soporta a sus padres y a Snotlout.

—Bueno debe ser de familia— Comento Astrid casi en un susurro, pero al parecer el castaño la escucho ya que soltó una pequeña risa.

—De acuerdo, ahora entrare al baño, no vayas a entrar me escuchaste

Astrid rió ante tal comentario, mientras el chico se encontraba en el baño ella comenzó a vagar por la habitación, admirando las cosas de Hiccup, la verdad no había cambiado mucho.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, pensó que no tendría de que preocuparse, después de todo, habían entrado a escondidas y nadie sabía que el castaño estaba en la casa.

—¿¡Hiccup estás ahí!?— Escucho a la chillona voz del otro lado de la puerta —¡Voy a entrar!

Maldijo por lo bajo a la consentida e inoportuna prima de Hiccup, miro a todos lados, sin saber dónde ocultarse, cuando miro la ventana la loca idea de bajar exactamente por donde había subido se cruzó por su mente y ya que no le quedaba de otra fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Comenzó a bajar por la enredadera con dificultad por la ropa que llevaba, ya cuando estuvo cerca del suelo opto por saltar, pero no salió muy bien ya que cayo sentada en el suelo.

Sin saber que más hacer, decidió salir de la gran casa, después de todo podría esperar a Hiccup afuera junto a su moto o bien podría marcharse a su casa.

Se escabullo por las paredes, se encontraba pasando exactamente por debajo de una ventana cuando escucho voces del interior y como si hubiera sido atrapada se quedó quieta.

—Aun no sé porque mi niña se queda aquí— Dijo una voz que reconoció como a la tía de Hiccup —Me gustaría que se quedara en su casa.

—No puedo echarla— Escucho a otra voz, indudablemente era la señora Valka —No pude decirle que no, cuando me pidió quedarse.

—Estos chicos me hacen más vieja— Dijo la tía del castaño soltando un sonoro suspiro.

—Bueno así son los chicos

—Por cierto, Snotlout me contó que la chica que salía con Hiccup regreso, ¿como lo está tomando?— Se quedó helada ante tal comentario, ¿acaso se refería a ella?, agito su cabeza, se estaba volviendo paranoica.

—¿Enserio?... él no me dijo nada— Noto algo que no supo descifrar en la voz de su antigua suegra.

—Pues no lo culpo, pobrecito, paso por tanto

—Lo que paso solo fue un infortunio… un accidente.

—Piénsalo Valka, si mi sobrino no se hubiera enamorado de ella, jamás habría salido con la lluvia y menos manejado a tal alta velocidad solo por alcanzar su vuelo.

Sintió como el aire se le había ido del cuerpo, ¿Hiccup había perdido la pierna por su culpa?, comenzó a sentirse mareada, por lo que salió con rapidez a la calle como si así el aire pudiese regresar.

El castaño había ido por ella, para que no se marchara hace cinco años, por su culpa había tenido el accidente, por su culpa había perdido la pierna, comenzó a sentirse culpable, era oficial, ella e Hiccup no podían volver a estar juntos, no después de lo que le había hecho.

* * *

 **nuevo capitulo, esta vez no me demore tanto jaja, espero les guste.**

 **gracias por leer y tambien gracias a la pag de facebook** **Fanfictions de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" que publican mis actualizaciones**

 **Dark-hime7: gracias por enseñarme la cancion de verdad me gusto muchisimo**


	18. Chapter 18

Con la puerta de su departamento enfrente, se preguntaba una y otra vez sobre que debía hacer, de seguro Ruffnut la interrogaría hasta el cansancio, pero por más que pensaba no se le ocurría ninguna excusa al respecto de a donde se había ido a pasar la noche anterior.

Suspiro con pesadez, ella ya era una mujer y no le debía explicaciones a nadie, con ese pensamiento en mente, se irguió con seguridad y entro con fuerza al departamento.

—Oh Astrid, ya volviste de la biblioteca— Le dijo una Ruffnut en un tono totalmente robótico —¿Te divertiste? ya sabes, en la biblioteca.

—De que rayos…— Pero no pudo seguir replicando ante la locura de Ruffnut, ya que alguien le tapo los ojos de repente.

—¿No es muy temprano para ser tan inteligente?— Comento una voz que conocía perfectamente, sintió como todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, volteo para enfrentar sus problemas de una vez.

—¡Ian!... ¿no se supone que volvías una semana antes de la boda?.

—Pues decidí darte una sorpresa y pero al parecer no te gusto mucho.

—¡No es nada de eso! de verdad me sorprendiste y estoy feliz de verte.

¡Genial! Definitivamente los dioses la odiaban, a sus problemas con Hiccup tendría que agregarle el pequeño detalle de su futuro esposo se le había ocurrido llegar antes, comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho, cometería una locura.

—¿Podemos hablar?— Le soltó él de pronto, ¿acaso estaba leyendo su mente? pensar en ello le provoco un escalofrió que recorrio todo su cuerpo —A solas…

La pareja volteo a ver a la callada Ruffnut que los miraba detenidamente, tardo un rato en comprender el punto el punto y se marchó a su habitación, sin dejar de mirar Astrid en todo momento.

Comenzó a sentirse ansiosa en cuanto se vio a solas con su prometido, ¿acaso la gemela había hablado con él?, ¿ella debía decir algo?, todo el asunto comenzaba a explotarle la cabeza.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?— Dijo ella, mientras ponía nerviosamente uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

—Sobre nosotros…— le respondió el chico mientras tomaba sus manos y la invitaba a tomar asiento.

—¿Que hay con nosotros?— Trato de evitar su mirada, pensando que definitivamente Ruffnut había dicho algo sobre ella e Hiccup, no quería dudar de su amiga, pero la presión la volvía paranoica.

—Astrid, estos días que estuvimos separados, pensé mucho sobre nuestra relación.

Comenzó a temblar, aunque no sabía exactamente porque, sentía unas enormes ganas de marcharse, se sentía como una tonta y una cobarde, Hiccup tenía razón, siempre terminaba huyendo de las situaciones.

—Sabes… te extrañe demasiado estos días y creo… que definitivamente no puedo vivir sin ti.

se relajo, al final la conversación no era sobre lo que ella creía, pero a pesar de las palabras de Ian, aún se seria intranquila, pero no sabía exactamente porque, el rostro de Hiccup volvió a aparecer en su mente, como si su mente le respondiera.

—Aunque debo confesar que estos días has estado… rara, ¿Astrid, te ocurre algo? ¿es sobre la boda?.

Lo miro en cuanto dijo esas palabras ¿acaso era tan obvia?, los nervios reaparecieron por todo su cuerpo, percibió como todos los colores de su rostro la abandonaban, había olvidado por completo su propia boda.

—La verdad es… que tengo que hablar… de algo contigo...— Comenzó a sentir nuevamente esos dolores de estómago, aquellos que no sentía desde hace cinco años, no quería mentir, así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo solto —es sobre… Hiccup Haddock.

.

.

.

Suspiro profundamente, tratando de darse energías a si misma para aquello que haría a continuación, las despedidas siempre le costaban y el recuerdo de ella marchándose de Berk apareció fugazmente, sacudió la cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos y con lo que ella creía eran sus ultimas fuerzas entro.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda "The Dragon's Riders", el olor del café la inundo junto a miles de recuerdos, por lo que busco con la mirada el castaño lo mas rápido que pudo, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente cuando por fin vio esa cabellera castaña, contuvo la respiración y apresuro el paso, casi corrió para encontrarse con él, cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente, las palabras se contuvieron y no querían salir.

—Hiccup…— Murmuro cuando por fin las palabras salieron de ella, el chico solo se volteo con su típica sonrisa —Tenemos que hablar…

La sonrisa del castaño se borro enseguida en cuanto pronuncio aquellas palabras, para dar paso a un rostro serio, le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, llevándola a la parte trasera de la tienda.

—El otro día desapareciste, me preocupe bastante— Le dijo de pronto rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos —Pero supongo que no viniste a hablar de eso.

—La verdad es que no— La rubia contesto casi en un susurro —Hiccup… lo que sea que paso entre nosotros… termino.

El castaño continúo mirándola en silencio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, empezó a sentirse nerviosa ante tan poca reacción por parte de él, prefería que Hiccup se enfadara con ella por sobretodo.

—Me refiero… a que ambos… deberíamos continuar con nuestras vidas.

No entendía porque le costaba tanto a ella misma decir esas palabras, de pronto escucho algo que creyó ser una risita por parte del chico que estaba enfrente de ella, ¿se estaba?, ¿cómo se atrevía? Con lo que le estaba costando a ella expresarse y aclarar su mente.

—¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?— Le soltó en un arrebato, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Tú— Dijo el castaño con la misma simpleza de siempre —Sinceramente Astrid, no te entiendo.

—Solo quería dejar las cosas claras— Volvió a susurrar, sin saber realmente que contestarle al castaño.

—¿Pero porque te tomas tantas molestias? después de todo solo soy el chico con el que engañaste a tu novio.

Se impresiono ante sus palabras, quedo sin habla, Hiccup nunca le había hablado de esa forma desde que lo conocía, mientras el solo suspiraba con lo que creía ser cansancio.

—No me pidas que actué como si nada hubiera pasado… porque no lo haré.

—Si de algo estoy seguro… es que te amo— Le dijo lo ultimo casi en un suspiro —Estuve cinco años tratando de olvidarte, no pude y cuando regresaste… yo pensé… que tal vez era el destino, que me estaba diciendo que debemos estar juntos.

—Yo…— Le dijo cuando por fin pudo volver a articular palabras —Me siento como una cobarde.

—¿Porque te fuiste? Hace cinco años…

—Porque… no iba a resultar, teníamos demasiados obstáculos entre nosotros, aunque tu nunca dejaste de intentarlo, comencé a pensar… que tal vez no era suficientemente buena para ti.

Le dio la espalda, para así tratar de evitar ese intenso verde que la quemaba con cada mirada, debía ser fuerte, aguantar un poco mas, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se fuera de ahi.

—¿De que rayos hablas? Astrid eres una buena persona, la mejor que he conocido— escucho la pierna metálica de Hiccup moverse, se acercaba lentamente a ella —Gracias a ti… volví a confiar, volví a querer.

Sintió el cálido tacto de Hiccup abrazándola, era un abrazo con necesidad, que se aferraba a ella con fuerza, ¿porque todo se había complicado tanto? ¿en que momento todo había terminado así entre ellos?

—Yo… no puedo— Su garganta comenzó a apretarse y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Porque?, ¿que te lo impide?.

—La pierna… fue mi culpa...si no hubieras ido por mi…

—¿Quien te lo dijo?— Dijo el castaño mientras soltaba el agarre que tenia en ella, estaba totalmente tranquilo o tal vez él tampoco sabia que decir.

—Escuche a tu tía, lo se… todo.

—Esa tía mía, habrá que cortarle la lengua algún día de estos— Comento el castaño soltando una pequeña risa que la hizo irritar.

—¡No es gracioso! Hiccup me siento culpable, como podríamos estar juntos, cuando se que te he hecho tanto daño, ¿podrías mirarme cada día sin pensar en que fue culpa mía?

El no contesto, desvió su mirada a una esquina, como si pensara profundamente sobre lo que acababa de decir, ella lo sabia, simplemente no era posible, así que se apresuro a terminar.

—Hiccup… te amo— soltó luego del silencio que se formo entre ambos —Y siempre lo haré… pero ambos debemos seguir nuestros caminos, es lo mejor para ambos.

El castaño solo la miro con tristeza, comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo y le tendió la mano, las lágrimas cayeron sin control, después de ver que es lo que Hiccup le daba.

—Quiero que te lo quedes— Le sonrió el mientras seguía con la mano tendida —Puede ser tu cosa vieja.

Volvió a admirar aquel objeto que no veía hace años, el anillo que Hiccup le había regalado cuando habían sido novios, aquel que le había hecho descubrir la verdad sobre heather.

—Hiccup…no— Le respondió ella entre sollozos, pero el tomo su mano y deposito el anillo en su palma para luego cerrarla.

—Quédatelo, es tuyo y siempre lo fue, al igual que mi corazón.

Sin decir nda mas, se fue, mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro y se aferraba con fuerza al anillo que Hiccup le había obsequiado, no quería seguir llorando, quería sonreír y estar contenta, después de todo mañana era el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

 **nuevo capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, este año comence la universidad y no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

 **espero les guste, ya el próximo es el ultimo y muchas gracias por los 100 reviews**


	19. Chapter 19

El día estaba soleado, todo ya estaba preparado y ella estaba completamente arreglada, en pocas palabras todo estaba saliendo a la perfeccion o eso le gustaría decir a Astrid, por dentro no podía evitar sentirse incomoda.

Se miro al espejo, se veía tan diferente, su vestido podría decirse era digno de una princesa muy ajustado en la parte de arriba y con una pomposa falda. Su cabello estaba recogido con unos cuantos cabellos que caían con ondas. En cuanto a su maquillaje, este la hacia lucir completamente femenina.

Cansada de admirarse a sí misma, se acercó a la ventana donde podía ver el ajetreo que se encontraba en el piso de abajo, se concentro en su madre quien se veía bastante elegante y se dedicaba a dar las instrucciones a los trabajadores para la recepción de la boda.

Suspiro pesadamente, no entendía porque se sentía tan inquieta, le hecho la culpa a los nervios de novia, como todo el mundo le decía, se sentó meditando en cómo habían transcurrido las cosas el día anterior.

.

.

.

 _—La verdad es… que tengo que hablar… de algo contigo...— Comenzó a sentir nuevamente esos dolores de estómago, aquellos que no sentía desde hace cinco años, no quería mentir, así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó —es sobre… Hiccup Haddock._

 _—¿Que hay con el?— Ian le contesto poniendo una cara seria, no parecía agradarle mucho que se mencionara al castaño._

 _—Me encontré con él, y… me ofreció trabajo, aquí en Berk—._

 _De verdad que sentía ganas de decirle la verdad a Ian, ¿pero que sería lo que diría?, que lo engaño con su ex, el cual no había dejado de ver desde que regreso a la ciudad, si, eso sonaba como a una completa locura._

 _—¿Y tú que le dijiste?._

 _—Que lo pensaría…_

 _Ian solo suspiro ante su comentario, por un momento Astrid pensó que estaría enfadado con ella, pero abandono pronto esa idea en cuanto lo vio sonreír._

 _—¿Eso era todo?, me habías asustado.—_

 _Astrid le sonrió devuelta, aunque su sonrisa era más bien de nervios, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que era una cobarde y que debía decir la verdad, pero nada salía de su boca._

 _—Astrid, ¿estas bien? si algo te molesta puedes decírmelo—_

 _el chico le toco suavemente la mejilla mientras la miraba con dulzura a los ojos, sintió que el chico que tenia enfrente era completamente devoto a ella y que no podía fallarle._

 _—Hay algo… casémonos mañana._

 _—¿Mañana?, pero que hay de los arreglos, los invitados, todo._

 _—Ian, todo está listo y tendrá que llegar la gente que tenga que llegar, ¿porque esperar más?, casémonos mañana._

 _El rubio se levanto pensativo, dando un paseo por Habitación, ella lo miraba atentamente esperando su respuesta, de pronto se detuvo y la miro fijamente._

 _—¿Estas segura sobre esto?, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada._

 _—Completamente, quiero que estemos juntos y nos vayamos de berk… no quiero volver aquí._

.

.

.

De pronto una exaltada Ruffnut la saco de sus pensamientos, detrás de ella venia muy alegre su perro, quien comenzó a hacerle gracias buscando un poco de atencion.

—¡Acabo de encontrar tu velo!— Le dijo la alegre gemela, mientras comenzaba a arreglarla —El muy pillo estaba bien escondido.

—¿Si sabes que no puedes llevar al perro a la iglesia cierto?.

—¿Si sabes que no suelo seguir reglas cierto?.

Ambas rieron, gracias a la compañía de Ruffnut, Astrid comenzó a sentirse mas tranquila, por ese pequeño momento dejo de pensar en lo que la aquejaba, pero duro poco, ya que un golpe a la puerta la saco de su burbuja, escucho un "con permiso" desde afuera, así que se levanto para recibir a quien entraría.

—Oh Astrid, te vez preciosa— Dijo su padre mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas —Hija, ya es momento de irnos.

El camino a la iglesia se le hizo exageradamente largo, sentía las voces de sus padres y de Ruffnut de una manera muy lejana, ya que su concentración estaba más enfocada en la ventana, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza al notar que se estaban acercando a su destino, de pronto ahí lo visualizo "The dragon riders", en ese momento el tiempo dejo de correr para ella, creyó ver en el interior de la tienda a una joven Astrid discutiendo por un café con Hiccup, aquel día en el que se conocieron.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza ante tal visión, pero en cuanto los abrió se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la iglesia, su cuerpo se paralizo completamente, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Ruffnut abrió la puerta del auto para que ella bajara, Astrid solo pudo observarla, vio como la chica movía la boca, peo no podía oír nada de lo que trataba de decirle, salió y se acercó a la iglesia, con lentitud, el edificio se le hacía cada vez más inmenso, comenzó a respirar con insistencia y en cuanto llego a la puerta, sus pies cedieron y todo se fue a negro.

Cuando se despertó se encontró en una pequeña habitación mientras sus padres la miraban preocupados y Ruffnut le daba aire con lo que parecía ser una revista.

—¿Cariño, te sientes bien?— Le dijo su madre mientras tocaba con suavidad su mejilla.

—Si, solo necesito estar a solas un momento— sus padres salieron primero, pero en cuanto vio que la gemela se dirigía a la puerta, la tomo de brazo —Ruff, por favor quédate.

Una vez las chicas estuvieron solas, Astrid comenzó a dar un montón de vueltas por el pequeño cuarto.

—¡No sé qué me sucede!— Comenzó a decirle mientras movía las manos con exageración —¡Me estoy volviendo loca!.

—Loca es poco decir, estas como desquiciada, ¿podrías quedarte quieta?

Pero Astrid no dejo de moverse, se sentía apresada, lo único que quería era arrancarse el vestido, el cual sentía que le incomodaba cada vez más, iba a comenzar con las respiraciones nuevamente cuando Ruffnut la abofeteo.

—¡Oye! Eso me dolió— Le dijo a su amiga mientras se cubría la mejilla y se quejaba.

—¡Ya basta Astrid, por Odín!— La gemela le dijo mientras la sacudía un poco —¡Escucha este es el momento de que tomes una decisión!

—Ya … tome mi decisión.

— ¡No! Escucha, hablo enserio. Tu e Hiccup me tienen arta, ambos son tan tontos como para no darse cuenta de que están loquitos el uno por el otro y aun así se alejan, no cometan más errores, ¡Odín y me llaman a mi loca!.

Astrid solo pudo ver a su amiga en silencio, no sabia desde cuando la gemela se había vuelto tan madura, pero sus palabras lograron calmarla, solo por eso le perdono la bofetada.

—Ruffnut, necesito que me hagas un favor.

.

.

.

— Rayos… estas hermosa— Le comento su futuro esposo mientras entraba en la habitación en la cual ella se encontraba —Aunque se supone que es mala suerte que nos veamos.

— ¿Estás bien? Escuche que te desmayaste.

—Lo siento, ian— Comenzó ella nerviosa, pero decidida —Pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Astrid, tal vez solo estas nerviosa.

—No lo estoy, escuchame te quiero y mucho, pero no te amo.

Se quito el anillo de compromiso y se lo tendió al muchacho, el cual solo la miraba atentamente, Ian suspiro pesadamente, mientras tomaba el anillo de su mano, lo miro atentamente, mientras volvía a suspirar.

—¿Es por él?— Le dijo luego de un momento en silencio.

—Si… es por el.

Ian volvió a suspirar con pesadez, dio una vuelta por la habitación como si pensara profundamente, Astrid no lo culpo por estar enfadado con ella, él estaba en todo su derecho, por lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

—Te amo, Astrid— Soltó de pronto, mientras volvía a mirarla —Y no soy quien para detenerte, solo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

Le sonrió con dulzura, mientras abrazaba al chico, le dio un beso en la mejilla en modo de despedida, su decisión ya estaba hecha y agradecía que el hubiera sido tan comprensivo.

—Espero que estés consiente de que si me lo topo, lo mato.

Astrid rio ante su comentario, rompió aquel abrazo, para decirle adiós a aquel que fue un gran compañero en todo ese tiempo, pero ahora debía marcharse e ir por aquel chico fastidioso.

No más errores.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto llevaba corriendo, salió de la iglesia a toda velocidad, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, debía lucir como una loca corriendo por la ciudad con un gran vestido de novia, pero en realidad ya nada le importaba, no podía evitar tener una gran sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de todo.

Llego cansada a "the dragon riders", entro a toda velocidad a la tienda, la clientela la miro con extrañeza, pero ella solo busco con la mirada por todos lados, se acerco al mesón esperando que Hiccup estuviera en el interior.

—Haddock…— Dijo apenas por la falta de aire —¿Donde…esta?.

—¿Astrid?

Reconoció a aquella voz femenina, se alegró de toparse con una conocida, que pudiera darle la ubicación de castaño.

—¡Storm! ¿sabes dónde está Hiccup?.

—Esta en su departamento, pero Astrid… esta por irse Berk… él.

Pero no dejo terminar a la chica, salió corriendo otra vez, en dirección al departamento de Hiccup, si se apresuraba se reencontraría con él. Diviso el departamento de Hiccup, vio al castaño, el cual se estaba subiendo en su motocicleta, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y decidió hacer una locura, se puso justo en frente de el cuándo se disponía a partir, por lo que el chico se detuvo abruptamente.

—¡Acaso estas loca! ¡pude haberte matado!— El chico se exalto mientras se bajaba de su motocicleta —¡Voy a perder el vuelo!.

—No te vayas…— Articulo nuevamente sin aliento, con el corazón palpitando a todo lo que daba —Quédate…

—Astrid…

—No cállate, escúchame Hiccup, por favor— Dijo nuevamente una vez recupero el aliento —Perdóname por favor, por todo.

El castaño solo la miro en silencio y viendo que no discutiría con ella continuo con todo lo que quería decir.

—te prometo que no volveré a huir, acabo de correr lo suficiente para toda una vida y ya no quiero hacerlo mas— Le dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se que te dije que debíamos estar separados, pero me di cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti, lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue reencontrarme contigo y fui una tonta por no darme cuenta antes, siempre estuviste ahí para mí y siempre quiero estar ahí para ti…— Respiro profundamente y sonrió por lo que estaría a punto de decir.

—Te amo Hiccup Haddock, con todo lo que tengo y siempre te amare.

El castaño estaba muy callado para su gusto, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante su silencio —¿Y que dices?.

—bueno… en primer lugar te vez horrible— Le soltó de pronto el chico, descolocándola completamente, no era exactamente lo que esperaba que dijera —Tienes el maquillaje corrido y estas toda despeinada.

—Debes estar bromeando— Astrid se enfureció, sentía como los colores se le subían a la cabeza —Corrí por todo Berk sabes, como si tú te vieras tan…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Hiccup la jalo y le dio un dulce beso, ella lo atrajo hacia él, correspondiendo por fin aquel amor que se tenían desde la universidad, habían pasado tanto, pero al fin estaban juntos.

—Este vestido me aprieta— Le dijo coquetamente cuando se separaron.

—Pues, yo puedo ayudarte con eso, por cierto ¿que paso con la boda?.

—Le pedí a Ruff que se encargara de eso, ¿y tu, pensabas marcharte de Berk?.

—Acabo de cambiar de planes, My Lady.

Hiccup la cargo en sus brazos, mientras volvían a compartir un beso, ahora mas apasionado, sí, el camino había sido difícil, pero ahora ambos iban a ser felices, después de todo, quien se iba a imaginar que todo empezaría con solo un café.

* * *

 **este es el final, me tarde bastante en escribirlo, pero espero que les guste.**

 **gracias a todos por seguir esta historia.**


	20. epilogo

Volvió a suspirar por décima vez en el día, ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba tratando de leer exactamente la misma línea, era su primer caso importante desde que se había recibido de abogado, pero su mente no se encontraba ahí ese día.

No es como si los problemas del "silencioso Sven" como solían llamarle no fueran importantes, pero simplemente su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en algo o más bien dicho "alguien".

Lanzo los papeles sobre la mesa y se levantó jalando un poco su cabello, libero un sonido de frustración mientras miraba por la ventana, el atardecer de Berk siempre lo calmaba, deseaba enormemente quitarse ese anticuado traje y salir a dar una vuelta en su motocicleta, que por cierto ya debía estar bastante empolvada.

Se giro admirando su oficina, aquella que con tanto esfuerzo habia arreglado y que actualmente era su bufete, aunque la verdad no hubiera logrado nada sin ella… sin Astrid.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en ella, miro sobre su escritorio, en donde tenia una foto de ellos juntos, ambos muy sonrientes, volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar, pensando aún más ella.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que ella habia decidido marcharse con otro hombre, no importaba, las cosas eran así, pero el… comenzaba a sentirse solo.

Antes de que todo ocurriera, Astrid y el solían trabajar juntos ahí, se veían todo el tiempo, recordó los besos fugases, los abrazos, las comidas y encuentros nocturnos, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante sus memorias, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió nostálgico.

Suspiro nuevamente, tal vez ya estaba cansado, guardo todos sus documentos, decidido a marcharse a su hogar.

Las calles de berk eran silenciosas, ni siquiera un alma se veía, añoraba tanto un poco de compañía, pero ni siquiera podía llamar a sus amigos, los gemelos habían decidido viajar por el mundo hace poco "berk es demasiado pequeño para nuestra explosividad" habían dicho, aunque no estaba seguro si era literal o metafóricamente, fishlegs decidió volver a la escuela y agregar otra maestría a su excelente registro de conocimientos y pues Snotlout… simplemente no pensaba salir a solas con Snotlout.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de su viejo departamento, rayos, si debía relajarse pronto y abandonar el piloto automático en el cual se encontraba.

Iba dejando todo tirado a menudo que avanzaba a su sofá, se recostó, cerrando los ojos, no más trabajo por hoy, por fin se sentía a gusto cuando…

—¡Haddock!— Escucho un grito que pudo haber levantado a todo un regimiento —Dejaste todo hecho un desastre.

Y… ahí estaba ella, una rubia enfadada que lo miraba con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.

—Estoy agotado…— Fue lo único que se ocurrió decir, aunque claramente no se salvaría de una paliza.

—Aja… eres como un bebe.

—Es tu culpa, si no me hubieras abandonado por otro hombre, no tendría que llamar tu atención.

—¿Sigues con eso?, sigo sin creer que estés celoso de tu propio hijo, enserio, es como tener dos bebes—.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, habían pasado dos años desde que Astrid se había vuelto una novia fugaz y ambos habían decidido por fin estar juntos, no la culpaba, después de todo ella estaba loca por él.

Su nueva relación avanzo rápido, ella se mudo con el, comenzaron a trabajar juntos y tuvieron muchas noches de reconciliación, claro… en un par de meses se enteraron de que serian padres y ahora ahí estaban, adaptándose a una nueva vida.

—Me siento solo en el trabajo, es aburrido sin ti— Hizo un puchero mientras abrazaba a la rubia con fuerza, después de un día agotador, eso renovaba sus energías.

—Ya lo hablamos, esperaríamos a que Leif creciera un poco antes de volver a trabajar— Le contesto ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

No pudo evitar sentir una gran necesidad de tenerla mas cerca, le robo un beso que pronto ella correspondió, haciendo que las cosas se pusieran un poco más intensas entre ellos.

Pero tanto amorío no duro mucho, ya que un pequeño quejido que pronto se convirtió en llanto, arruino todo el momento, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña maldición en su cabeza.

—Yo voy— Dijo rápidamente Astrid en medio de un suspiro.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

se dirigió al cuarto donde el llanto provenía y cargo con cuidado a su hijo, quien aun soltaba pequeños lloriqueos, acaricio con suavidad su pequeña cabeza con cabellos castaños, mientras lo mecía suavemente.

—Oye pequeño, ¿no pudiste aguantar unos veinte minutos?— Le soltó con diversión.

Recordó aquel día cuando nació, el era un manojo de nervios, mientras que a su alrededor se encontraban los emocionados abuelos y "tíos" , el era aun más pequeño, se veía tan frágil, pero era completamente suyo, una muestra del amor que él y Astrid se tenían, aunque pobre niño si que tenía unos padres complicados.

—Tienes suerte, sabes…— Comenzó a relatarle al bebe, mientras aun lo mecía por la habitación —Habíamos decidido darte en adopción, pero como somos tan indecisos nos arrepentimos, haber si no nos volvemos a arrepentir…

—No le digas esas cosas— Escucho de pronto a su espalda, se volteo solo para encontrarse con Astrid observándolo en el marco de la puerta.

—Solo bromeaba— Le comento con diversión mientras se acercaba a ella —Solo pienso en darlo en adopción cuando interrumpe a mami y a papi.

—Pues, si papi hubiera tenido cuidado, no tendría quien lo interrumpiera.

—¡Oye!, se necesitan dos para tener un bebe.

Ambos rieron, si, últimamente los días eran agotadores, pero cada día era algo nuevo, miro a Astrid y luego a su hijo, de algo estaba seguro, no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—Gracias— Soltó, causando que la rubia lo mirara con extrañeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Por entrar a la cafetería y discutir ese día.

Astrid lo miro con dulzura, compartieron otro beso, esta vez lleno de amor, se sentía solo en el día, pero valia la pena si llegaba a su hogar y tenía momentos como ese.

Quien iba a pensar que necesitaría solo un café para ser feliz el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **aqui les dejo un pequeño epilogo que se me ocurrio, espero les guste.**


End file.
